Back To Your Heart
by Anahi Ishida
Summary: Me diga as palavras pra dizer... o caminho que seguir para encontrar uma forma de voltar ao seu coração. SORATO
1. Isso é realmente o que quer?

O som das ondas, chocando contra al rochas, era bem relaxante.E nesses momentos, o que mais necessitava era relaxar. Ele, que sempre soube manter a calma, até nos momentos mais difícies, estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Era isso que, simplesmente, não compreendia. Ele, Yamato Ishida, com vinte e oito anos, estava novamente caindo em sua própria escuridão, em sua própria miséria. Ele um homem com êxitos, casado há seis anos com uma mulher maravilhosa, com a qual tinha uma menina adorável de quatro anos e que em alguns dias cumpriria cinco, com excelentes amigos...E a um pequeno passo de divorciarse.

Virou para sua esquerda, observando a pasta que continha os documentos do divorcio. Tudo que tinha que fazer era assiná-los, enviá-los a sua mulher, esperar que ela os assinasse, enviá-los ao advogado e pronto; estariam divorciados, pelo menos aos olhos da lei, e ainda que eles se casaram na igreja também, não existia nenhum registro de que alguma vez alguém tenha se divorciado diante a igreja, por tanto era muito relevante...So teria que assinar, não podia ser mais simples, so colocar sua assinatura nesses papéis...Então...Por que isso lhe era tão difícil?Suspirou e olhou para o céu escuro. Sabia que era sua culpa, sempre soube. Ele e seu trabalho, ele e sua falta de coragem para enfrentar os problemas. Teve a oportunidade de evitar tudo isso, quando os problemas começaram, quando começou a por seu trabalho antes da sua família; mas no lugar de enfrentar a situação, de dizer a seu chefe que não podia estar em órbita por mais de três meses, porque tinha uma família para cuidar, decidiu ir, aceitando todas as viajens que lhe propunham, utilizando seu trabalho como uma saída. Sabia que o que fazia era ruim, mas não quiz admitir quando pôde, em vez disso colocou a culpa nela, dizendo que não o apoiava suficientemente...Quando o certo era que sempre o apoiava em tudo, sem protestar.

Mas as coisas saíram de controle depois da sua última viajem ao espaço, há dois anos, e que durou dezoito longos e agonizantes meses.Quando o avisatam desse lançamento, sua mulher o havia dito que não fosse, que era muito tempo, mas ele disse que iria sem se importar com o que disse, que precisavam do dinheiro, ainda que esso não era verdade, nunca lhes havia faltado dinheiro, mas nesse momento não le ocorreu nada a dizer. E alí começou a discussão. Ja nem se lembrava o que tinha dito. No dia seguinte, foi viajar. Esteve um ano e seis meses pensando o fazer pra concertar as coisas e tomou uma decisão. Ao chegar na Terra, foi falar com seu chefe e lhe esplicou a situação, mas ao contrário do que esperava, seu chefe o compreendeu, dizendo que não se preocupasse, que ele também tinha uma família, que sabia o que estava lhe passando. Seu chefe lhe disse que veria uma forma de tranferí-lo para a sede central da NASA em Tókio, mas ainda assim teria que realizar algumas viagens, ainda que estas se reduziriam ao mínimo.

Logo depois disso, fue direto para casa, para dar a boa notícia a sua adorada esposa. Mas nessa noite, em chegar ali, a realidade que havia fugindo...O golpeoufortemente no rosto...

"Sora..."- susurrou.

bFlash Back.../b

Entrou em seu quarto, encontrando com Sora, que estava arrumando umas malas. Yamato sabia que ela havia notado sua presença, já que não havia sido silencioso ao entrar.

"Sora?" - a chamou.

Não recebeu resposta alguma, então soube que estava realmente chateada.

"O que está fazendo?" - tentou novamente

"Estou fazendo as malas. Não vê?" - lhe disse friamente.

Seu tom o tomou de surpresa. Ela jamais havia falado assim, por mais chateada que se encontrasse. Então começou a se chatear. Ele havia chegado com todas as intenções de solucionar os problemas e recebe sua frieza em troca?

"Aonde vai?" - perguntou.

"Eu não irei a lugar nenhum"

"Então o que significa isso?"

Sora se voltou para responde, mas uma voz a interrompeu.

"Papai..."

Ambos voltaram-se para a porta, para ver sua pequena filha parada junto a porta do quarto, com uma expressão de sono no rosto.

"Chegou..."- disse a menina, o sono presente em sua voz.

Sora caminhou até ela, agachando-se a sua altura. "Haruko, linda, vai dormir que é muito tarde para que esteja acordada..."- disse ternamente.

A pequena bocejou. "Quero que o papai me leve para dormir..."

Sora mirou Yamato de lado. O loiro se aproximou e pegou a menina em seus braços, levando-a para seu quarto.Sora observou até que se perdeu em lágrimas, levando suas mãos ao rosto.

"Deus...Não quero fazer isso, mas já não tenho outra opção...Por favor, dê-me forças para suportar." - susurrou.

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava cobrindo sua filha.

"Papai.."disse a pequena, mirando-o com seus lindos olhinhos azuis.

"Sim?"

"Você vai embora?

"Mas se acabei de chegar."- disse rindo.

"Não dizia isso."

"Então o que?"

Haruko o mirou um momento. "Não vai nos deixar...a mamãe e a mim?" - perguntou.

Yamato a mirou supreendido. "Claro que não.O que te faz pensar isso?"

A menina sorriu. "Nada. Me promete que nunca nos deixará?

"Te prometo."

"Boa noite, papai..."- susurrou, fechando seus olhinhos azuis.

Yamato beijou sua testa. "Boa noite, cielito..."- murmurou.

Saiu cuidadosamente do quarto de sua filha, dirigindo-se ao seu. Ali viu Sora, sentada na cama, cubrindo o rosto com as mãos, Se aproximou preocupado, tinha o leve pressentimento de que o que veria não o agradaria em nada. E não se equivocou.

"Sora..."

A ruiva respirou profundamente, não queria fazer o que ia fazer, mas já não havia outra alternativa, Yamato a tinha obrigado a tomar essa decisão e agora não voltaria atráz.

"Quero o divorcio, Yamato."- disse sem olhar-lo, sabia que se o visse, não poderia seguir adiante.

Essas palavras, derrubaram seu mundo, essas simples palavras, as que sempre temeu, se convertiam em sua cruel realidade.

"Por que...?"- susurrou. "Já não me ama?"

Teve que fazer um grande esforço para não chorar, ele estava tão...destroçado."Não...Não é isso."- disse.

Yamato ocultou seu sofrimento mostrando sua raiva. "Então o que é?... Por acaso tem alguém mais?"- disse, começando a se desperar.

"Não há ninguém."- disse, levantando-se

"Então por quê?"- gritou.

"Porque estou cansada, Yamato, cansada!"- gritou encarando-o

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio.

"Estou cansada de que deixe sua família de lado por causa do seu trabalho, estou cansada de que fuja cada vez que há problemas entre nós, estou cansada que se comporte como uma criança mimada...Estou cansada de que não cumpras com o que disse..."- disse, sussurando a última parte.

Yamato permanecia em silêncio, sem se atrever a mirá-la. Sora continuou.

"Me prometeu...Prometeu que jamais deixaria de lado a nossa família, passasse o que passasse...Mas ao meu ver, para você as promessas não valem nada..."

"Por favor, Sora..."- tratou de suplicar, mas não houve efeito.

"Pegue suas coisas e vai embora."- disse, dando-o as costas.

Yamato não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ia suplicar que não fizesse isso, que lhe desse outra oportunidade. Mas seu orgulho foi mais forte que ele.

"É isso que você quer?"- perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. "Muito bem, então. Será como você quizer."- disse, pegando suas coisas, para ir embora.

Sora, ao escutá-lo disser isso, perdeu essa pequena esperança que guardava, por se Yamato disse que não queria chegar a esses extremos.

Soltou um soluço abafado. "Meu advogado te chamará dentro de uns dias, para começar com os preparativos do divorcio."- disse.

Yamato emitiu um suspiro. "Como queira."- se dirigiu a porta.

"Fizeste com que a história se repetisse..."- susurrou Sora, fazendo com que o loiro parasse. "Me fez exatamente o mesmo que seu pai fez a sua mãe."

Isso doeu muito, mas não disse nada, só saiu da casa o mais rápido possível

**Fim Flash Back.**

Já havia passado seis meses desde então. E ainda le custava acreditar que estava vivendo seu pior pesadelo. Alugou um apartamento na cidade, onde passava a maior parte do dia. Não tinha que trabalhar, pois seu chefe lhe havia dado um merecido descanso.

Yamato sabia que Sora tinha razão no que disse. Mas ele não quiz aceitar até então. Não queria aceitar que estava sendo igual a seu pai. Não queria admitir, até essa manhã, mas já era tarde demais.

Esses seis meses haviam sido um agonia para os dois, mas nenhum foi coragem o suficiente para admitir. Ao principio dos meses, só se viram em duas ocasiões, para discutir uns assuntos sobre o divórcio; o ao menos isso diziam, querendo acreditar que não havia outra razão, mas o certo era que havia outra razão e era simples: desejavam se ver. Mas depois do que passou no seu terceiro encontro, há dois meses, deixaram de falar-se, sendo controlado por sua própria dor, permitindo que seus advogados terminassem de preparar os assuntos do divórcio.

Voltou a olhar a pasta com os documentos, desta vez com desprezo.'Necessito de ar...' pensou e saiu na sacada.

Estava curioso em saber que estava na praia, em pleno inverno, na casa que havia comprado no ano em que nasceu sua filha, que estava de frente para o mar. Mas não le ocorreu outro lugar onde poderia acalmar sua mente, limpá-la de todos os seus problemas por alguns momentos e assim poder pensar com claridade. Além do mais, a brisa marinha sempre o relaxava. Havia chegado ao meio dia, e desde então, estava trancado dentro do quarto. Mas ao estar ali, só se recordava todos esses momentos, em que havia escapado junto com Sora para esse lugar, só para passar um tempo a sós, longe do mundo, longe da realidade. Ou as férias que passaram ali, junto com sua filha, em família. E essas recordações não o ajudavam em nada.

"Por que tinha que terminar assim?"- susurrou.

Olhou sua mão esquerda, onde tinha a única prova de que ainda estava casado: sua aliança...Mas logo, já não estaria ali...

"Pude ter lhe dito a verdade naquele dia, mas não disse...Fui em covarde e fui para longe de você..."- disse.

Em seu último encontro, há dois meses, haviam decidido jantar; melhor, ele havia insistido nisso. Durante o jantar, ele começou a beber de pouco algumas taças de vinho e, sem se dar conta, bebeu mais do que o necessário. Ao terminar o jantar, era mais que obvio que ele não estava em condições de dirigir, por isso Sora dirigiu. Ela o levou para sua casa, que ainda era do dois. Mas ao chegar ali, aconteceu algo que nenhum deles esperava, mas que ambos desejavam com todo seu coração. Era certo que ele estava bêbado, mas não o suficiente para esquecer o que aconteceu. Recordava tudo, tudo o que fizeram, tudo o que disseram, todos os _Te amo_ que Sora lhe susurrou ao ouvido e todos os que ele respondeu. Recordava tudo, e era precisamente por isso, que ainda lhe doía tanto seu coração destrosado.

Na manhã seguinte ele havia acordado com a esperança de que tudo entre eles havia mudado. Mas não encontrou Sora ao seu lado. Logo depois de se vertir, saiu a procurá-la e a encontrou na sala. Estava chorando. Então se preocupou e a chamou, duvidoso; mas sua dúvida era o porquê do choro. Mas o que escutou depois, foi o que partiu profundamente seu coração."_Não, Yamato...Ontem anoite, aquilo nunca deveria ter ocorrido, nós não deviamos ter feito isso, foi um erro...Um terrível erro...Agora vai, por favor, não quero te ver..."_- foi o que Sora lhe disse, enquanto chorava sem descanso.

Não foram as palavras que realmente o feriram. Foi o arrependimento que havia em sua voz que o machucou no mais profundo de si, como jamais imaginou. Mas quando estava indo, quiz dizer a verdade, quiz dizer o quanto a amava. Mas uma palavra desses lábios que adorava o deteve. Um _Adeus_ o fez ir embora como um covarde.

Desde então, esse recordação dela o atormenta. Ainda assim, seu machucado coração, se recusava a compreender que já não havia volta, pois ainda conservava essa pequena esperança, segurava-se nela para não desejar acreditar que tudo estava perdido. Inclusive depois de receber os documentos do divórcio essa manhã.

Começou a perceber que não conseguia relaxar sua mente, pelo menos não por essa noite, assim que decidiu que o melhor era dormir. De manhã assinaria os papéis, já que nesse momento, não se sentia preparado para isso. Tirou seu suéter e se deixou cair na cama pesadamente. Estava esgotado, necessitava dorir em paz. Fechou seus olhos, esperando poder reconciliar o sono e desejando, ao menos nessa noite, não sonhar com ela. E lentamente foi entrando nas terras de Morféu.

**--**

Estava triste, desesperada e muito confusa. Não sabia o que fazer. Havia passado quase todo o dia chorando desconsoladamente e ainda assim, não podia deter as lágrimas que seguiam caindo sem descanso. Tinha vinte e oito anos de vida e se sentia mais fraca do que um ancião a ponto de morer. Agradecia a sua mãe, que há uns meses decidiu levar Haruko para morar com ela por um tempo, até que tudo se acalmasse, e há um mês aproximadamente tinham ido de férias para as montanhas. Estava realmente agradecida, já que, nesses instantes, não queria que sua filha a visse nesse estado, não queria que a visse como algo que não era: Uma mulher fraca.

Voltou a tratar de deter as lágrimas. Seis meses de sofrimento, estavam a um passo de terminar, e da única forma que não queria que terminasse: o divórcio. Desde o momento em que Yamto saiu de casa (há cinco meses), havia estado lamentando-se em haver tomado essa estúpida decisão. Mas ela não havia encontrado outra solução; e ainda, não a encontrou. Mais de uma vez teve vontade de ir pedir desculpas, pedir que a perdoasse e que voltasse com ela, que esqueceriam tudo e que seguiriam com sua vida juntos; mas tinha medo...tinha medo de fazer isso e que Yamto lhe dissesse que ele já não a queria, tinha medo dele a rejeitar. E esse medo a impedia de ouvir seu coração. E as três vezes que se viram para falar sobre o assunto, o medo se fazia maior. Mas foi depois de seu último encontro, onde as coisas sairam de controle, escapando de suas mãos...Essa noite, Yamato a seduziu, e ela não fez nada para detê-lo, ao contrário, se deixou seduzir...

**Flash Back…**

Depois de jantar, Sora, a duras penas, colocou Yamato dentro do carro. Logo, ela se sentou não lugar do motorista. Saiu do estacionamento e se encaminharam a sua casa.

"Onde... está me levando?" - perguntou o loiro, seguido de um bocejo.

"Para casa."- lhe responde.

"Nossa casa."- susurrou, para logo depois adormecer.

Sora o viu de relance, sorrindo. Sempre a encantou vê-lo dormir, já que nesses momenteos, Yamato parecia um pequeno menino indefeso, tão lindo e terno. Agitou sua cabeça e se concentrou na direção, deixando de lado esses pensamentos, não queria ter um acidente por se distrair com essas recordações. En alguns minutos, chegaram em casa. Sora despertou Yamato e o ajudou a sair, afortunadamente, o loira, apesar de estar meio adormecido, podia caminhar quase sozinho. Ao entrar, tiraram os sapatos, ainda que Yamato demoraou mais. Se dirigiram ao segundo andar.

"Yamato, dormirás no quarto de hospédes."

"Mm..."

Sora voltou a olhá-lo e por um momento acreditou que Yamato estava dormindo, mas não era assim. Ao passar pela entrada do quarto do casal, Yamato se deteve. Sora não soube o porquê, mas pôde ver que o homem já estava acordado. E antes de poder articular alguma palavra, Yamato a colocou contra a parede, abraçando-a fortemente. Rapidamente o nervosismo se fez presente nela.

"Ya...Yamato?"

Buscou seus olhos e ao encontrá-los, se surpreendeu. Não necessitava que Yamato falasse, esses olhos azuis, tão profundos como o oceano, le disseram o que era que ele queria dela nesses momentos e lhe asseguram, também, que não aceitaria um não. Mas Sora, não sabia que fazer, ela estava consciente do que passaria e o desejava tanto como ele, mas sua razão não a permitia. Ia falar, ia pedir que se detivera, mas Yamato a deteve com um beijo.

"Só...se deixe levar...e me deixe...te amar...novamente..."- susurrou sobre seus lábios.

Yamato a estava seduzindo, ela sabia, mas não importava, já não, assim que deixou ser seduzida.. Sucumbiu ao seu próprio desejo, deixando-se levar por seu coração. Yamato a beijou novamente, guiando-a para o interior do quarto. E ali, depois de quase dez meses de estarem distantes, despois de toda essa agonia e esse sofrimento por qual passaram, depois de toda essa solidão e dor que sintiram; voltaram a se amar...

… E se amaram como nunca antes tivessem feito, se amaram com carinho, com paixão, com loucura, dando assas a todas essas emoções, liberando todos esses sentimentos que por meses haviam reprimido, jurando amor eterno uma vez ou outra, susurrando um _Te amo_ a cada instante, entre cada suspiro, entre cada gemido... Se amaram a noite toda, sem pensar no amanhã...

Mas, lamentavelmente, nada dura para sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, Sora despertou nos braços de Yamato, permaneceu vários minutos ali, nesse refugio, desfrutando do calor que aquele corpo viril. Quiz voltar a dormir, mas não pôde, o sono a havia abandonado por completo. Não queria levantar, não pretendia fazer isso, mas precisava pensar, e estando ali, dessa maneira entre os braços de Yamato, dificultava as coisas. Sorriu e dando um terno beijo na bochecha, decidiu levantar. Se levantou cuidadosamente para não o acordar, e colocando seu robe, saiu do quarto, indo para a sala, Ali se pôs a pensar. Sabia que depois dessa noite, as coisas entre eles havia mudado e esperava de todo coração que a mudança fosse para melhor.Mas ainda havia _algo_ que não a deixava em paz, o motivo pelo qual se havia levantado.

Tratou de acalmar as sensações que aglomeravam em seu interior, em seu coração, devido a noite anterior, acalmando-se pouco a pouco. Começou a perceber que algo havia mudado dentro dela, se sentia estranha, diferente, como si algo dessa noite havia devolvido o que sentia que havia perdido no dia em que lhe pediu o divórcio...Se sentia viva, agora, depois de tanto tempo, voltou a se sentir viva e completamente feliz...Mas esses sentimentos não duraram muito, já que, ao acalmar completamente seu feliz e louco coração, seu cérebro começou a processar todo o ocorrido durante o jantar até esse instante e, novamente, sua razão voltou a estar presente, fazendo ver a cruel realidade e recordando-se o motivo pelo qual Yamato estava ali, em sua casa, que também resultava ser o motivo pelo qual, o ocorrido da noite anterior, havia sido possível. E então, começou a cair em abismo de escuridão, do qual temia não sair jamais...

"Oh Deus...Ele estava bêbado..."- susurrou temerosa, levando as mãos à boca.

E isso era o que a estava irritando. Na noite anterior Yamato havia bebido mais do que o necessário. O que significava que o acontecido só aconteceu por culpa do álcool, ele não sabia o que fazia, ela pôde ter sido qualquer uma...Então nada do que ele lhe disse era verdade, tudo foi produto do licor e da emoção do momento. E seguramente, quando acordasse, ele não recordaria de nada. Mas ainda assim, seu obstinado coração matinha uma esperança...Uma esperança, de que talvez, Yamato não estava tão bêbado, de que estava consciente do que fez,e que se recordaria tudo ao despertar...Sem certeza, nada era seguro; se aquele homem que ainda dormia no quarto recordaria de algo, era tão provável como se ele não se recordasse. Só ficou a espera de que ele despertasse, para ver sua reação. Porque não deixaria que o medo a invadisse de novo, não sem um motivo concreto.

Sentiu que a observavam e seu coração começou a bater violentamente. Só então, percebeu que estava chorando, mas já não importava, só queria escutar o que Yamto lhe diria. E esperava que fosse o que ela queria ouvir.

"Sora?"

Essa palavra, por si só não lhe dizia muito. Sá a havia chamado. Mas foi a dúvida que havia em sua voz, que a machucou profundamente, rompendo pedaços de seu delicado coração. A dúvida. Por que duvidava?...Do que duvidadva?... Por acaso duvidava do que havia acontecido na noite anterior?...Ou duvidava si realmente havia aconticido_ isso_...Não deveria duvidar...Não podia duvidar!...As lágrimas começaram a cair com maior intensidade...Yamato tinha que recordar, tinha que...! Mas ao que parecia, não era assim...Chorou com amargura... Só de pensar que Yamato não recordava de nada, provocou um sentimento de arrependimento nela. 'Uma vez mais...entreguei tudo o que tenho...e ele não se lembra.' pensou.

A dor e o arrependimento que estava sentindo, a motivaram a falar, sem pensar no que diria. E, novamente, lhe disse coisas que não sentia, disse palavras que o feriram, mas nesse momento, ela estava cega pela sua própria dor e amargura, para notar. Escutou subindo ao quarto, seguramente, para pegar as suas coisas, e logo desceu, parando no corredor que levava até a porta de entranda. Ela sabia que se ele ficasse ali por mais tempo, não poderia se conter e iria correndo para seus braços, sem se importar que não se lembrasse da noite em que se amaram, depois de tanto tempo.Mas seu orgulho falou por ela.

"Adeus..."- susurrou e em seguida, o escutou ir embora

… **Fim Flash Back.**

Depois disso, os dias seguintes se converteram em um verdadeiro tormento, que continuou durante esses dois meses. Então começou a decair rapidamente. Ela admitia que nos primeiros quatro meses não cuidou muito de sua saúde, mas nesses últimos dois meses se sentiu muito mal. Decidiu que o melhor seria ir ao médico e fazer uns exámes, um checape geral. Não no Joe, que era o médico de todos os digiescolhidos, já que não queria que seus amigos se preocupassem, assim foi em outro médico. Essa manhã lhe entregaram os resultados, mas o que o médico lhe disse que tinha, jamais havia esperado. E menos nessas circunstâncias. O médico lhe disse que o mais recomendável seria que fosse a sua casa descançar e que passasse uns dias de cama, em completo repouso. Não podia correr o risco de agravar sua saúde, não agora.

Quando chegou a sua casa, recebeu uma ligação de seu advogado e este lhe disse que já havia enviado os documentos a Yamato, e só faltava que ele os assinasse, para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo e assim estaria tudo terminado. Logo depois de receber a notícia, começou a chorar, quiz evitar, mas já não tinha forças para reprimir mais as lágrimas, não depois do que o médico lhe disse. Sabia que, se não quissesse ter problemas com sua atual situação, devia começar a se cuidar e se alimentar bem; e chorar não lhe faria nada bem, mas não podia evitar. Precisava de Yamato, precisava muito. Mas, provavelmente, ele já tinha assinado esses papéis, o que significava que queria o divórcio.

"Já está tudo perdido..."- susurrou.

A essas alturas, já não podia deter as lágrimas, que pelo menos já não caiam como antes, mas de certo modo, não queria detê-las, sentia que talvez, desse modo, aliviaria a dor pela qual passava. Leu, uma vez mais, os resultados dos exámes. Sabia que devia ter ánimo, para seguir adiante com sua vida; devia fazer, pelo seu bem, pelo bem de sua filha e pelo bem de...Deixou os papéis sobre a mesa de centro e, lentamente, começou a se render diante o cansaço, até finalmente dormir, no sofá da sala.


	2. Um Castigo do Céu

"...Creio que com isso concluimos o divórcio."- disse o advogado, enquanto revisava pela última vez os documentos, que já haviam sido assinados por ambos. "Bom, Sr, Ishidae...Srta. Takenouchi...Creio que já terminamos."

Tudo já havia terminado, já estavam oficialmente divorciados. Ela tinha devolta seu sobrenome e ele...tinha devolta sua solidão. Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de olhar na cara um do outro e muito menos de se falarem. Sem mais o que fazer ali, sairam da sala. Ao estarem do lado de fora, Yamato quiz, mais uma vez, dizer a verdade, mas só pôde observar Sora subir no carro e se afastar lentamente. Nesse momento o mundo pareceu parar, ou ao menos tudo se movia lentamente, como se estivesse vendo um filme em câmera lenta. Queria dar meia volta e ir embora, mas por algum motivo, não podia tirar a vista do carro de Sora. Viu como passava lentamente pelo cruzamento da avenida, com o sinal verde.

De repente, sentiu uma forte dor em seu peito, quando um caminhão a toda velocidade passaou junto a ele, se aproximando com perigo do carro de Sora. Seu sangue congelou, e no momento em que viu o caminhão golpeando fortemente o carro de sua ex-esposa, sentiu como se seu coraçào deixasse de bater. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, foi em questão de segundos, mas para Yamato, esses foram os segundos mais longos de sua vida, enquanto observava, sem poder fazer nada, como o carro era lançado há vários metros, batendo contra uma árvore.

Yamato não soube como, nem em que momento, começou a corre em direção ao carro destraçado de Sora. Só tinha um pensamento: salvá-la. Sua prioridade era tirá-la do carro e levá-la ao hospistal o mais rápido possível. Passou rapidamente entre o tumulto que se formou, que, como sempre, so estava ali para observar, golpeando algumas pessoas para passar, se não iam ajudar, que não atrapalhassem. Se aproximou do carro e viu que seria difícil tirar Sora, já que o carro estava virado, e já não tinha muito tempo, o tanque de gasolina estava aberto e a qualquer momento poderia explodir. Não soube de onde tirou forças para abrir a porta, mas não importava. Sora estava inconsciente. Tirou o sinto de segurança e tirou Sora o mais rápido possível, sendo cuidadoso. Pegou-a no colo e se afastou rapidamente, quando estava a uma distância segura, o carro explodiu. Pensou que, se demorasse mais um pouco, Sora estaria agora coberta em chamas...

Mas ela estava segura em seus braços, mas não completamente a salvo. escutou alguém chamando uma ambulância. Melhor, quanto mais rápido tivesse atendimento, menos perigo correria. Se concentrou nela, a examinou, procurando alguma ferida grave, que pudesse causa-lhe a morte, mas ao parecer não havia nenhuma. Mas tinha muitas feridas...Então viu uma ferida na cabeça e comeuçou a se desesperar. Arrancou uma manga de sua jaqueta, e com isso tratou de parar o sangue que saía da ferida...Mas havia muito sangue, muito sangue, Sora sangrava demais. E por mais que tratasse, não podia deter o sangue, saía de muitos lugares. Suas roupas já estavam manchadas e isso não o agradava... Sentia-se miserável, impotente por não poder ajudar. Mas não podia se arriscar a levá-la ao hospital em seu carro. E se Sora moresse antes de poder chegar no hospital? Não poderia suportar. Mas tinha que fazer algo!...Por que a ambulância demorava tanto?...Por acaso não sabia que a vida de isua/i mulher estava em perigo?

_...Mas já não era sua mulher..._

Saiu de seu pequeno choque emocional, no momento que sentou Sora se mexer. A mirou esperansoso, talvez não tinha nada grave e se recuperava a consciência era muito melhor, poderia levá-la ao hospital. Mas sua ilusão moreu, quando a viu cuspir sangue. Estava mal, muito mal... Sora abriu os olhos com dificuldade, no começo viu tudo escuro, mas lentamente tudo começou a clarear. Não recordava nada do que havia passado, só sabia que sentia dor, muita dor. E logo tudo voltou a ser escuro. Tratou de focar sua vista no que tinha em frente, quando conseguiu, encontrou com o rosto de Yamato molhado de lágrimas. E não imaginava o que o havia feito chorar, visto que nunca o tinha feito fazer antes. Tratou de sorrir, mas a dor que sentia era muito, assim so se queixou.

"Ya...Yamato..."- disse com dificuldade.

Yamato sorriu levemente. "Sora..."- lhe doía o peito. Não suportava vê-la assim, tão fraca, tão mal...Isso o destroçava, mais do que já estava.

Sora levou lentamente uma das suas ao rosto de Yamato, que a ajudou em seu ato.

"Não...chore...Não...gosto de...te ver...chorar..."- susurrou, acariciando seu rosto.

Yamato se surpreendeu, olhando-a confuso. Chorar?...Estava chorando? Não havia notado, até esse momento...Sentiu como suas lágrimas caíam livremente por sua face. Em que momento havia começado a chorar? Não recordava...Apertou ligeiramente a mão que Sora tinha em sua buchecha, logo a beijou, apertando-a com força, como se dessa forma Sora não se iria de seu lado.

"O que...Aconteceu?"- perguntou ela, fechando lentamente seus olhos.

Yamato voltou a sentir uma dor no peito e o medo o invadiu. "Não feche seus olhos, Sora!"- disse alarmado, e viu compadecido como os manteria abertos. "Um caminhão chocou com o carro, muito forte, bateste contra uma árvore e...ficou muito ferida..."- disse, empalando-a suavemente como a um bebê. Não queria lhe dizer que quase havia morido, ele não podia dizer.

Sora fiz uma cara de dor, acurrulando-se mais a Yamato. "Me...dói..."- susurrou.

Yamato a abraçou mais. "Tranquila, tranquila...Tudo vai ficar bem, verá...A ambulância já está a caminho...Só resista um pouco mais...Só um pouco..."- lhe disse, suplicando.

"Me perdoa, Yamato..."

"Não, não Sora, está bem...Não é sua culpa...Não se preocupe...Só resiste um pouco, não feche os olhos..."- disse com a voz falhada. Lhe custava muito falar, mas devia manter-se forte, por ela, devia ser forte.

Sora o mirou ternamente, enquanto lágrimas caíam lentamente por sua face. "Não, Yamato...Não é isso...Eu...Agora não poderei te dar o filho que tanto queria..."- disse fracamente.

"Sora.."- disse. Deus! Lhe custava tanto falar. "Isso não importa agora...O importante é que você está bem...E quando estever fora de perigo, falaremos disso, certo?

"Não, Yamato...Já não o verá nascer..."

"Nascer...?"- disse, olhando-a confuso.

E, em um ato involuntário, baixou sua mirada ao ventre de Sora...e começou a respirar com muita dificuldade...Seu ventre estava grande, muito grande. E não entendia. Como havia acontecido isso...? Bom, essa resposta era bastante obvia, mas...Desde quando que estava assim? Não recordava de tê-la visto assim na sala do advogado, nem quando tirou-a do carro e havia estado muito perto dela em todo momento. Ainda que o despero que sentiu nesses momentos ( e que ainda sentia), pôde tê-lo impedido de ver as coisas com clareza...

Além do mais, parecia que ela já estava perto de ter a criança e isso era impossível, já que, há dois meses que eles não...

"Está...grávida..."- disse, ainda não acreditando no que passava.

"Me perdoe..."- susurrou

"É...meu?"- perguntou confuso, já que pelos calculos, o bebê não podia ser dele, mas...se ela lhe dizesse que era seu, ele acreditaria.

Sora sorriu. "Claro...que...sim."- voltou a cuspir sangue. "Sinto muito, Yamato...Jamais poderemo ter o filho que...queriamos."

"O teremos, claro que teremos...Já verá que...quando a ambulância chegar e...te levarem ao hospital, ficará bem...e o bebê também...e teremos nosso filho...Assim...não se preocupe, tudo...tudo ficará bem. Te prometo."- disse, acariciando suas faces, enquanto lhe sorria.

"Mas...eu já não...posso...resistir...mais..."- susurrou, morendo lentamente.

"Claro que pode, você é forte, Sora, resiste."- ele tratava de não perder a esperança, mas essa não era sua melhor qualidade e a situação não ajudava muito.

"Me dói...muito.."- ela já não podia seguir lutando.

Yamato estava desesperado. Não se renda."- disse.

"Estou...muito...esgotada..

" Não se atreva a fechar os olhos, Sora! - gritou, Onde estava a maldita ambulância?

"Te amo, Yamato..."- fechou seus olhos, deixando de respirar. O silêncio se fez presente nesse instante.

"Sora?"

Mas não obteve resposta

"Cielo?"

Denovo não houve resposta.

Começou a se desespera. "Vamos, Sora, por favor acorda."

Nada.

"Não me faça isso, Sora, acorda!"- as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente. Mas não houve nenhuma reação.

"Abre seus olhos, por favor!"

Nada aconteceu.

"Não..."- começou a chorar desconsoladamente. Já não se importava em se mostrar fraco...Sem Sora, nada importava.

"Não me faça isso, Sora...Por favor, abre seus olhos..."- soluçou, abraçando o corpo inerte de sua amada. Nuvens negras cobriram os céus, iniciando uma tempestade.

"Por favor, Sora, não me deixe..Não me deixe só...Não quero estar só..."- suplicou, abraçando o corpo frio da mulher que amava.

Se tivesse lhe dito a verdade, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido. E Sora ainda estaria com vida...Mas havia sido um covarde, um maldito covarde. E agora, sua única razão de existir, se havia ido...Perdendo para sempre a única mulher que amaria pela eternidade.

"Não, não...Não!"- murmurou entre dentes.

Mas talvez, esse só era um castigo...Um castigo por tê-la deixado de lado, preferindo seu trabalho...Um castigo por mentir, por não cumprir com o que lhe prometeu...

"Sora...Sora..."

_Tudo isso era..._

Yamato deu um grito de desespero.

._.Um castigo..._

"SOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_...Do céu..._

**--**

"SORA!"

Despertou exaltado. Respirava com muita dificuldade. Suava frio. E estava assustado, muito assustado. Como um menino em uma noite de tempestade, depois de um mal sonho...Levou uma mão ao rosto, dando profundos suspiros, para tratar de se acalmar. Olhou ao redor. Estava na casa da praia, em pleno inverno, e ainda era noite. Fechou seus olhos. Havia sido só um sonho, um terrível sonho...Seu pior pesadelo...Olhou suas mãos, quase podia ver o sangue de Sora nelas, ainda podia sentir seu frio e inerte corpo entre seus braços...Ainda podia sentí-la morer em seus braços...Sentiu como começava a tremer, com o pensamento da morte de Sora...Havia sonhado, mas ainda tremia...E se fizesse real?...

"Calma, Yamato...Só foi um mal sonho, um pesadelo..."- disse a si mesmo.

Mas tudo havia sido tão real...Tudo que havia visto era tão real...Tudo o que havia sentido era tão real... O que ele faria se isso chegasse a acontecer?..Que faria se, quando estivessem divorciados, Sora sofreria esse acidente?...E que seria dele?...Abriu os olhos com surpresa...Sora estava grávida...No sonho, Sora estava grávida com seu filho...Teve um estranho pressentimento. Algo não estava bem, sabia. Além do mais, ele não custumava sonhar. Aliás, nunca havia sonhado antes com esse tipo de coisas. Seus sonhos nunca eram assim. Este havia sido realista demais para seu gosto. E definitivamente havia sido por algo, por alguma razão. Se, estava quase seguro. esse sonho o queria advertir algo. Mas o quê?

Sem perder tempo, se levantou e saiu do quarto. De alguma forma ou de outra, ia averiguar o que queria dizer seu sonho. Pegou suas chaves e pôs sua jaqueta, saindo da casa. Subiu no carro e partiu. E sem um segundo pensamento, se encaminhou àquela que ainda era sua casa.

Necessitava saber que Sora estaba bem.

'Por que tenho esse estranho pressentimento de que me escondem algo?'

No caminho, Yamato começou a recordar o sonho. Recordava tudo, bom quase tudo, por algum motivo não podia recordar o que Sora o havia dito'sabia que ela lhe disse algo mas não recordava o que. E percebeu que, certamente havia sido muito realista, mas também havia sido bastante irreal. Por exemplo, Onde estavam os bombeiros? O carro de Sora havia explodido. E a ambulância, por que nunca chegou? Passou bastante tempo desde que, supostamente, haviam-na chamado. E o ventre de Sora, que de um momento para outro, tornou-se grande. Essas coisas jamais passaraiam na vida real, mas ainda assim teve muito medo. E o desespero que sentiu, não lhe deixou ver que só se tratava de um sonho. Por acaso reagiria assim se Sora realmente...? Não, não queria nem pensar. Logo recordou algo de seu sonho. Uma voz. Essa estranha voz que escutou...

_Um castigo do céu._

Foi isso que disse a voz. Mas o que significava?...

De longe, avistou sua casa. Já quase estava ali...Não sabia o que poderia sigificar essa frase, não lhe ocorria nada. Mas de algo estava seguro. Se tivesse deixado de fugir desde o começo e tivesse enfrentado os problemas, nada disso estaria acontecendo, nada...

Talvez isso não era um castigo depois de tudo...

'Ainda que chegasse acontecer..Seria meu pior castigo..'

Mas talvez era mais como...uma advertência...Uma advertência, para que deixasse de fugir como um covarde...Ou talvez...era uma oportunidade...Uma oportunidade para se dar conta, do erro que estaria cometendo se assinasse esses papéis...Uma oportunidade para começar a valorizar de novo sua mulher, para começar de novo, para salvr seu casamento, porque não estava tudo perdido...Enquanto eles não assinassem os papéis, não estava tudo perdido...

Então se decidiu. De nenhuma maneira ia deixar Sora, baixo nenhuma circusnt6Ancia. Ele prometeu a ela e a sua filha. E cumpriria com essa promessa. Buscaria uma forma de fazer Sora entender, que desta vez seria diferente. Que desta vez, ele cumpriria com sua palavra. Porque, apesar de saber que o que viu havia sido um pesadelo, ele não ia ariscar-se a perdê-la...Porque sem ela, sua vida não vali nada...Estacionou o carro na frente da casa, saindo dele. Observou a residência uns momentos, respirando profundamente.

Desta vez, não fugiria como um covarde.

**--**

A casa estava em absoluto silêncio. Yamato caminhou lentamente pelo corredor. Seguramente Sora já estava dormindo. Ia subir ao quarto, quando algo na sala, chamou sua atenção. Mudou seu rumo e entrou cautelosamente no lugar, surpreendendo-se. Ali, sentanda no sofá, durmindo, estava Sora. Essa imagem lhe provocou muita ternura. Lhe fez recordar as vezes que havia dormido nesse sofá, esperando-o até tarde. Pensou que o melhor seria levá-la ao quarto e deitá-la na cama. Se aproximou com cuidado, para não acordá-la. Mas ao estar perto, notou algo estranho nela. Sora estava diferente...de certa forma, estava radiante...o que fazia muito contraste com esse semblante de tristeza que tinha. Ao olhar em seu rosto, viu marcas de que havia chorando. Mas por que motivo estaria chorando? Preferiu não pensar nisso por um momento, já que lhe perguntaria logo. Agora, o importante era levá-la ao quarto e deitá-la em sua cama. A pegou lentamente em seus braços e, com muito cuidado, a levou para o quarto. Sentiu seu corpo ligeiramente diferente. Percebeu que Sora, certamente, já não pesava o mesmo.

'Está perdendo peso...ou talvez ganhando?'

Não soube dizer com clareza se ela estava perdendo ou ganhando peso, visto que há dois anos que não a pegava em seus braços. E, se ainda seguia com seu peso normal, como sempre havia sido (exceto quando ficou grávida de sua filha, que obviamente subiu de peso), havia algo diferente nela; pôde sentir. Entrou no quarto, sem sequer acender a luz. Não precisava, conhecia muito bem o quarto, por nada durmiu ali quase seis anos. Além do mais, as persianas estavam abertas, deixando entrar a luz de fora, iluminando o suficiente para não tropeçar em algo. A deitou na cama cuidadosamente. Se afastou um momento para observá-la. Sora parecia um anjo durmindo, se via tão tranquila; como lembrava. Se ajoelhou ao seu lado, para estar na mesma altura que seu rosto, acariciando-o ternamente. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se a acordava, ou se deixava-a dormir e pela manhã falar com ela. Mas não queria esperar até a manhã, e tão pouco queria acordá-la. Então o que poderia fazer?...Agora tinha um dilema...

'São quase uma da madrugada. Não quero esperar que amanheça, mas...Está tãolinda assim...' pensou, lançando um suspiro. "Suponho que terei que esperar que acorde...Meu Cielo..."- susurrou ternamente.

Se pôs de pé, tirando sua jaqueta, cobrindo Sora com ela. Lhe deu um beijo na testa e logo saiu do quarto, indo para a cozinha. Se ia ter que esperar, o faria tomando um café. O lugar estava muito silencioso. Isso o irritava muito, nunca gostou do silêncio, lhe fazia sentir incomodo. Sabia que a mãe de Sora havia levado Haruko de viajem as montanhas por uns meses. Soube por Takeru, quem havia lhe dito há alguns dias, quando o visitou no apartamento que havia alugado. Suspirou. Era melhor assim. Não queria que sua pequenina tivesse que passar por isto. Quando seu café estava pronto, voltou ao quarto. Sora ainda dormia. Riu um pouco, enquanto via como se movia sobre a cama, tratando de encontrar uma posição comoda; se deu conta de que, em todo o tempo em que estavam separados, Sora não havia mudado seus hábitos de dormir, ainda seguia inquieta. Se aproximou da janela, observando a paisagem da cidade. Sua casa estava localizada em uma das zonas onde se obtinha uma boa vista de Odaiba. Ficou observando a paisagem por bastante tempo, pensando em que diria a Sora exatamente, quando acordasse.

**--**

Podia escutar longe uma melodia...uma doce e triste melodia...

A conhecia muito bem, ele sempre tocava com sua gaita durante suas aventuras no Digimundo, quando eram crianças, quando a única preocupação era se divertir juntos com os amigos. Logo começaram a cresce, ele deixou de tocar essa melodia, deixou de tocar sua gaita, para ingressar numa banda. Mas quando eles começaram a sair juntos e começaram a namorar, ela pedia que tocasse sua gaita, que tocasse essa melodia para ela; e ele, encantado em satisfazê-la em tudo, fazia. E nesses momentos, quando eram só eles, a melodia deixava de transmitir essa tristeza que transmitia; quando ele tocava para ela, essa melodia transmitia amor, todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Assim, começaram a transcorrer os anos, eles se casara, formaram uma linda família, conceberam uma linda filha, deixando para trás seus anos de adolescência; mas cada vez que queriam recordar esses tempos, sua infância e sua adolescência, ela se aproximava dele susurrando-lhe ao ouvido uma simples pergunta...iPoderia tocar essa melodia em sua gaita para mim?/i...e ele, dando-lhe um doce sorriso, lhe concedia seu pedido. Haviam passado muitas tardes em seu quarto, ela sentada em seu colo, escutando aquela melodia que os tranportava a um mundo onde só existiam eles.

Sem motivo, essa melodia, voltava a transmitir aquela tristeza que transmitia há dezessete anos, mas agora havia algo mais...havia temor?...Sentiu vontade de chorar. Ele estava triste e isso a machucava, ela nunca gostou de vê-lo triste...De repente, a melodia parou, dando-lhe a entender que já havia chegado a seu fim.

E lentamente começou a acordar...

**--**

Sora abriu os olhos lentamente. Lhe doia a cabeça e ainda sentia-se aturdida por tudo que havia chorado.Observou ao redor, reconhecendo seu quarto. Despertou completamente, muito confusa. Em que momento havia subido ao seu quarto? Ela havia dormido na sala, recordava muito bem. Então como explicava isso? Ainda permanecia encostada em sua cama, não se moveu, já que estava muito a vontade ali. Tratou de pensar em como havia chegado ao seu quarto; as possibilidades podiam ser muitas...

'Talvez eu mesma sem me dar conta vim deitar no quarto...Não, eu não sou tão distraída...Mmm...Talvez, Taichi e Mim vieram me visitar e me encontraram dormindo, então decidiram me trazer...Não, é impossível; nem Taichi, nem Mimi, têm as chaves da casa, e estava trancada. Além do mais, ninguém em perfeito juízo visitaria alguém a esta hora da noite...Talvez, minha mãe regresou das montanha e me encontrou no sofá...Não minha mãe não tem tanta força, ela me acordaria. Além do mais me ligaraia se chegassem das montanhas antes do previsto...Então como cheguei aqui?' pensou, enquanto tratava de cubrir-se melhor com o que tinha sobre os ombros.

De repente, começou a perceber que, o que a estava cubrindo, não era uma manta precisamente; era mais como...uma jaqueta...e, definitivamente, não era sua. Se inclinou um pouco, até ficar sentada sobre a cama. Tomou a roupa entre suas mãoes, observando-a inspecionando-a. Conhecia essa jaqueta, a conhecia muito bem, depois de tudo ela havia dado a _ele_ como presente de aniversário há três anos. Aproximou a jaqueta a seu rosto, para sentir o delicioso aroma que havia na jaqueta. aquele perfume tão caracteristico dele.

._..Esteve aqui..._

'Isso explica como cheguei até aqui...' pensou, suspirando.

"Acordou."- disse uma voz profunda, assustando-a.

Sora olhou rapidamente a sua esquerda, encontrando-se com a silhueta de um homem apoiado na janela, dando-a as costas. O reconheceu em seguida, era o dono da jaqueta. Começou a relaxar, não devido há ter se assustado, mas ainda que tivesse sua jaqueta entre suas mãos, não esperava encontrá-lo ali. O homem deu meia volta, permanecendo em silêncio, só a observando.

"Yamato..."- susurrou.

"Não sei a que horas dormiu, mas..."- disse Yamato, caminhando até a escrivaninha do quarto, deixando a xícara de café que havia bebido. "...desde que cheguei até agora, haveriam passado uns dez ou quinze minutos?"- voltou a vê-la, não havia se movido da cama.

"A que horas você chegou?"

Yamato deu de ombros. "Passava de meia noite, não sei a que hora exatamente."- disse.

Permaneceram em silêncio. Tinham tantas coisas que esclarecer, tantas coisas que queriam dizer, mas não encontraram coragem suficiente para fazer. Tantas coisas, que não sabiam que dizer, por onde começar, que fazer. O silêncio estava sendo incomodo. Yamato se aproximou de Sora, sem dizer uma palabra, até que estava a uns centímetros, se ajoelhou de frente para ela, olhando-a seriamente. Sora só se dedicou a observar cada movimento que fazia, pondo-se nervosa ao receber esse olhar penetrante.

Yamato suspirou. "Precisamos conversar."- disse, esperando alguma resposta.


	3. Duas Razões Mais que Suficientes

Sora o olhou firme nos olhos. Conversar? Estava quase segura que era referente ao divorcio, mas ela não queria falar sobre isso. Não queria escutá-lo dizer que já havia assinado os papéis. Mas por que viria dizer-lhe que já tinha assinado?... Não era mais fácil sólhe enviar os documentos?... Então devia ser outra coisa. Além do mais, a seriedade que mostrava nesse momento, lhe disse que era importante.

"Muito bem, conversemos."- disse, fechando seus olhos.

"Mas não aqui, Sora."- disse o homem, pegando-a de surpresa.

Sora abriu seus olhos e viu Yamato de pé, enquanto lhe oferecia uma mão. Aceitou a ajuda que lhe oferecia. Se pôs de pé, ficando frente a Yamato. Perto dele, muito perto...

"Iremos a outro lugar, não sei, qualquer lugar...De acordo?"- disse Yamato, sem soltar a mão de Sora.

A riuva so se limitou a assentir. Se soltaram as mãos lentamente, não querendo romper o cantato. Mas tinham que solucionar seus problemas primeiro, logo, se tudo saísse bem, teriam bastante tempo para irecuperar/i o tempo perdido. Saíram do quarto e desceram para o primeiro andar. Sora lhe devolveu a jaqueta, e colocou sua blusa de frio. Yamato colocou sua jaqueta e saíram da casa. Subiram no carro do loiro e foram para algum lugar.

Estavam andando a um bom tempo, sem falar, sem olhar, cada um assumidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Em uns minutos, chegaram a um mirante perto da cidade. Dali, se podia apreciar toda Odaiba. Yamato estacionou o carro, desligando o motor. Não disseram nada durante um bom tempo. De repente, Yamato rompeu o incomodo silêncio.

"Será melhor que conversemos fora do carro."- disse.

Sora apenas assentiu e saiu do veículo. Yamato suspirou e fez o mesmo. mas antes de fechar a porta pegou uma pasta. Eram os documentos do divorcio. Não sabia em que momento os havia pegado, não lembrava. Mas isso agora não importava. Se aproximou dela cuidadosamente. Sora estava apoiada na grando do mirante, ficando de frente a Yamato, mas não queria mirá-lo. Tinha medo do que poderia ver em seus olhos. Muito medo.

"Sora..."- a chamou.

Sora levantou a vista, vendo a pasta que o loira tinha na mão. 'Se deu a audacia de me trazer os documentos pessoalmente...' pensou tristemente. "Os trouxe."- disse, sem poder evitar a dor que havia em sua voz.

Yamato não passou despercibido a esse detalhe. "Sim..."- disse.

"Os...assinou?"- perguntou, sentindo como seu medo se fazia mais grande.

"Ainda não..."- susurrou, lentamente começou a sentir temor.

Sora sentiu uma pressão em seu peito. "Vai...assiná-los?" - murmurou, suficientemente forte para que Yamato escutasse. Baixou seu olhar ao solo, não podia mirá-lo, não tinha coragem para isso. Se a resposta dele, era a que esperava, não poderia conter as lágrimas quando o escutasse.

Yamato se perdeu na expressão de desolação no rosto de Sora, antes de que baixasse seu olhar, ocultando seu rosto entre as sombras. E essa expressão, foi a motivação que precisava para fazer o que, desde o início, quiz fazer. E com sua voz forte e segura, contrariou.

"Não."

Sora levantou sua mirada, surpreendida com o que escutou. Por acaso ele havia dito que não?...Não assinaria os documentos?...Isso significava que...? Sua surpresa foi ainda maior, com o que aconteceu depois. Yamato pegou os documentos com ambas as mãos e sem romper o contato visual com Sora, os rasgou em pedaços, em muitos pedaços. Jogou os pedaços de papel ao céu, deixando que a suave brisa noturna os levasse. Sora seguiu com sua vista aos pedaços de papel, dando meia volta e ficando de costas a Yamato, sem perder a vista dos papéis, até que estes desapareceram do alcance de seus olhos. Prendeu um soluço em sua garganta, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Por que fez isto?"- perguntou num susurro. Tinha uma ligeira idéia do porquê, mas queria ouvir de sua própria boca.

"Porque não quero me divorciar de você, Sora...Tão pouco tenho a intenção de fazer isso."- disse Yamato, jamais estando mais seguro de suas palavras.

"Por que não...?"- voltou a perguntar, com a voz quebrada. Sabia que sua pergunta foi besta, mas nesse instante não lhe ocorria nada mais que dizer.

"Te darei duas razões, que seram mais que suficientes para responder essa pergunta..."- disse, fazendo uma pausa. Se aproximou dela, pousando suas mãos sobre seus ombros. "A primeira é, porque sei que podemos solucionar isto, sem chegar a esses extremos...Sora, sei que ainda podemos salvar nosso casamento, ainda não é tarde demais...E a segunda é, porque..."- fez outra pausa, abraçando-a suavemente. "Te amo, Sora...Me chame de egoísta se quizer, mas...Te amo muito para te deixar ir...Não posso suportar a idéia de que está longe de mim...E muito menos que está com outra pessoa..."- susurrou com ternura, sorrindo levemente.

Ao escutar isso, Sora já não pode conter mais o choro, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem por sua face. Ainda assim, não pode evitar que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. 'Yamato...' pensou.

"Me dê outra oportunidade, Sora. Te prometo que desta vez será diferente, nosso casamento será melhor."- susurrou.

Sora não disse nada, apenas deixou escapar um soluço de seus lábios, o que chamou a atenção de Yamato. O loiro a fez virar-se, ficando frente a frente com ela de novo. Se preocupou ao ver as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, não entendia porque chorava. Sora oolhou nos olhos, vendo a preocupação que estes refletiam, as lágrimas se fizeram mais abundantes. Apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito, como se ele fosse sua única salvação. E deixou sair tudo o que estava reprimindo. Yamato apenas se dedicou a consolá-la, tratando de acalamar seu choro, não com muito exito. Se afastou o suficiente para vê-la.

"O que está acontecendo, Sora?...Por que está chorando?"- perguntou ternamente, acariciando sua face com uma de suas mãos.

"Eu...Eu..."- soluçou.

"Você o que, mi Cielo?"

"Eu...não quiz chegar a esses extremos...Mas você...de repente mudou de uma hora para outra e...estava cansada disso...Quando nos casamos, era tão carinho e terno comigo...e era ainda mais quando engravidei de Haruko...Mas depois mudou...Se dedicava mais a seu trabalho que a nossa família; quase nem te via em casa..."- disse, soluçando. "E com suas continuas viagens...Se afastou de nós e voltou frio...E cada vez que conversavamos, quase sempre terminavamos discutindo...E depois, um dia, durante uma de suas viagens, Haruko me perguntou: iMamãe, papai já não nos quer... e por isso nos deixou?/i...Ela estava tão triste, que me rompeu a alma...Então, comecei a me perguntar...Por que está acontecendo isso?...Por acaso foi eu?...Fiz ou disse algo que o irritou?...Sou eu o problema?...Mas nunca conseguia uma resposta..."- seguiu soluçando.

Yamato se surpreendeu com isso. Ele jamais pensou que Sora passou tão mal durante esse tempo, porque ela nunca demonstrou, ainda que se estivesse atento haveria notado.

"Sora, eu...me perdoe, sim?...Por favor me perdoe..."- disse, abraçando-a suavemente.

Sora assintiu e passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-o fortemente. "Te amo, Yamato...Te amo muito..."- susurrou perto de seu ouvido.

Yamato se ruborizou levemente, abraçando-a com a mesma ânsia que Sora o abraçava, aproximando seu corpo mais ao seu. Jamais a deixaria ir de seu lado, jamais. Depois de meses vivendo em um inferno, voltou a se sentir no paraíso, e desta vez, procuraria permanecer assim, pelo resto de sua vida. Sora começou a se acalmar lentamente, parando de chorar. Estiveram uns minutos em silêncio, desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Sora tinha um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Estava feliz que, por fim, esse pesadelo havia terminado.

"Me dará outra oportunidade?"- perguntou Yamato.

Sora aumentou seu sorroso, afastando-se um pouco para responder. "Sim..."- disse. "Todas as que quizer."

Yamato, ao não saber como expressar o que sentia em palavras, fez o que o ocorreu e acreditou ser o adequado para o momento. A beijou. Como se não tivesse feito isso em anos, ainda que se sentia, como se tivesse passado anos desde que começou o problema. Mas tudo já havia terminado...E melhor do que esperava. Se separaram por falta de ar, ambos riram legeiramente, sentiam como se tivessem nascido novamente.

"Obrigado por me dar outra oportunidade..."- disse Yamato, beijando sua teste.

Sora negou com a cabeça. "Não. Obrigado a você por permitir que eu te dese outra oportunidade."- disse.

Soprou uma brisa muito fria, tirando o casal de sua pequena fantasia. Yamato se preocupou que a queda de temperatura afetasse Sora, já que a mulher estava tremendo levemente.

"Será melhor irmos. Não quero que pegue um resfriado."

Sora assintiu, deixando-se guiar até o carro estacionado a uns metros dali. Olhou Yamato de lado com preocupação. Ainda devia lhe dizer algo de suma importância, mas não sabia como. Podia dizer diretamente, mas...Como reagiria?...Porque eles, antes de todo esse problema que se formou depois de sua última viagem, nunca falaram nesse tema. E ele nunca havia mencionado. Subiram no carro, e antes que Yamato pudesse sequer reagir, Sora estava sobre seu colo, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Yamato estava surpreendido pela ação da esposa, mas ainda assim correspondeu seu beijo, com a mesma intensidade.

"Não sabe...quanto...precisei...de você...nesses últimos...meses..."- disse a ruiva, entre beijos.

Yamato não disse nada, apenas a escutava e a beijava. De repente, Sora se deteve, vendo seus olhos, ambos respiraram agitadamente. Sabiam o que desejavam nesse momento e sabiam que o que queriam, mas, ainda que aquele lugar fosse tentador, as condições climaticas não eram as mais adequadas para isso. E ao parecer, os dois sabiam disso.

"Senti tanto sua falta, Yamato..."- disse, recebendo um beijo em troca. "Vamos voltar para casa...- susurrou.

As palavras eram simples, não havia necessidade de explicações. Sem demora, foi a insinuação, o silencioso convite por trás daquela frase, que terminou de ascender o homem loiro, que, com um último beijo, deixou sua amada no assento ao lado.

"Tenho uma idéia melhor."- disse e arrancou o carro, partindo rapidamente dali.

Depois de uns minutos dirigindo, Yamato recordou que tinha algo que perguntar, por isso se encorajou e a chamou.

"Sora?"

Sora se voltou a vê-lo. "Sim?"

Yamato se roborizou ligeiramente, o que chamou a atenção de sua acompanhante.'Não posso perguntar se ela engordou...' pensou. "Por acaso você...emagreceu?" -disse.

Sora ficou um nervosa. "Bom, na verdade...ultimamente descuidei muito da minha saúde e estava adoecendo, mas não foi nada grave...Pode-se dizer que estou me recuperando pouco a pouco..."- disse meio sem graça.

"Ahhh...Certo, Sora...Antes de que eu chegasse em casa...Por que estava chorando?"

"Porque achava que já assinado os papéis."- susurrou.

"Certo..."

"E onde está me levando?"- perguntou.

Yamato sorriu. "Já verá. É um lugar que te trará muitas lembranças lindas."- disse.

Sora o mirou sorridente. Yamato nunca mudaria, sempre era tão misterioso. Ainda que ela não quisesse que ele mudase, só que melhorassem em alguns aspectos, mas em si, para ela, Yamato era perfeito como estava.

**--**

Entraram na casa beijando-se apaixonadamente, fechando a porta a suas costas num golpe. Entraram na residência, não se preocupando de ascender a luz para não tropeçar em algo, isso era algo que não os importava. A única coisa que passava por seus pensamentos nesse momento, era subir para o quarto e amar-se eçaram a tirar suas roupas, os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais ansiosos, mais desesperados e mais famintos. A jaqueta de Yamato, caiu no chão, seguido da blusa de frio de Sora. Ainda sem separar seus lábios, entraram ainda mais na casa. Ao chegar aos pés da escada, deixaram de se beijar, separando os lábios lentamente. Se miraram nos olhos, descobrindo no outro, todo amor infinito que sentiam. Yamato voltou a beijá-la, só que desta vez com ternura, e levando-a em seus braços, se dirigiu ao quarto. Yamato entrou no quarto, fechando a porta suavemente. Depositou Sora no chão, beijando-a profundamente, enquanto ambos tiravam as roupas, que não lhes eram necessárias. Os beijos eram mais e mais apaixonados e famintos, a cada segundo que passava. Yamato fez Sora ir em direção a cama, obrigando-a a deitar-se pouco a pouco, enquanto ele se acomodava sobre ela. E, novamente, depois de dois meses de viver em agonia, voltaram a se amar.

Durante horas e horas, se amaram com carinho, com doçura, com ternura; fizeram amor, como se fosse a primeira vez. E ao mesmo tempo, se amaram com paixão, com luxuria, com loucura, dando o luxo de se deixar guiar por seu instinto, por seus desejos mais ocultos, deixando-se levar por seu lado animal...Voltaram a jurar amor eterno, com a diferença de que, desta vez, tinham a segurança que assim seria, tinha a segurança que, quando aquele ritual acabasse, nada romperia seu juramento... Dizendo um iTe amo/i a cada segundo, entre cada suspiro, entre cada grito, entre cada gemido; susurrando, de vez em quando, essas duas simples palavras que levavam na alma, enchendo de felicidade a seus corações...Foram horas de absoluta glória, onde Yamato e Sora, subiram ao paraíso, cainda na terra, para logo voltar ao paraíso, desejando permanecer ali para sempre...Horas que entregaram tudo o que tinham, era sem igual...Durante o que restava da noite e toda a manhã, se amaram sem descanso.

Só a lua, as estrelas e o Sol desse frio inverno, foram testemunhas do ocorrido naquele quarto da casa a beira do mar.

**--**

Perto do entardecer, ambos estavam descansando. Depois de passar essas longas e agitadas horas de amor, o cansaço havia ganhado. Havia parado há algum tempo, mas rejeitavam o sono, não queriam dormir, só queriam desfrutar a mínima distância de seus corpo, haveria tempo para dormir depois. Por enquanto, queriam apenas aproveitar esse momento até o último segundo.

Sora estava deitada de costas, olhando o teto, enquanto acariciava as costas de seu marido. Sabia que esse dia seria muito frio, podia saber pelo estado que se encontravam os vidros da janela; mas ela não tinha frio e seria difícil que chegasse a sentir, já que possuia um excelente e quente icobertor/i. Sorriu divertida. Era engraçada a situação, mas era obvio que o corpo do loiro bastava para cubrir-la completamente, já que, se comparada a Yamato, ela parecia uma frágil boneca de porcelana. E apesar de ter o homem deitado sobre ela, não a iritava em nada. Yamato se moveu um pouco, acomodando sua cabeça entre seu colo e seu ombro, tirando Sora de seus pensamentos. O loiro soltou um suspiro. Sora sorriu, beijou sua testa, para depois apoiar seu queixo sobre sua cabeça, levando uma das mãos que acariciava suas costas até seus cabelos.

"O que foi, Yama?"- perguntou Sora.

"Nada, é só que..."- disse, fazendo uma pausa para dar um beijo curto em seu colo. "Te amo."

Sora sorriu. "Eu também te amo."- disse e fechou seus olhos.

Voltaram a ficar no comodo silêncio em que se encontravam antes. Yamato seguiu desfrutando das carícias que sua mulher lhe proporcionava. Gostavam que o mimassem, contando que fosse ela. Passou um de seus braços por debaixo de Sora, abraçando-a mais a ele, enquanto que com sua mão livre começou a acariciar seu suave rosto. O encantava sentí-la e saber que era sua.

"Está diferente..."- disse o loiro, sem pensar.

"Que?"- perguntou assustada, suas palavras a tomaram de surpresa.

"Está diferente."- repetiu.

Sora se moveu para poder vê-lo nos olhos. "Como diferente?" - questionou, realmente confusa.

Yamato a olhou, sorrindo. "Não sei, apenas...digamos que...te vejo diferente, distinta, como mais...iradiante/i...De alguma maneira sei que está diferente, apenas sei."- disse.

"Por que está dizendo isso?"

Yamato riu um pouco. "Na verdade, por nenhuma razão especial..."- disse, logo seu semblante se tornou serio. "Algo em você mudou, Sora...Agora há algo em você que não havia antes..."- susurrou.

Sora se surpreendeu ainda mais. 'Como pode...?' pensou. "Como sabe?"- perguntou tranquilamente.

"Eu sei, porque...posso sentir."

Se olharam durantes uns segundos, até que sora desviou seu olhar ao teto.

"Realmente não esperava que soubesse...Depois de tudo, nessa noite estava bêbado."- disse, calmamente.

"Do que está falando?"- perguntou o loiro, não entendendo para onde ia a conversa.

"Nessa noite, há dois meses, quando me convidou para jantar, se embebedou e tive que te levar para casa, alí...bom..."- disse ela, ainda se recusando a olhá-lo.

"Ahhh..."

"Mas entendo que não lembre, assim não se preocupe."

Yamato se surpreendeu ao ouví-la dizer isso, se apoio em seus cotovelos, levantando a parte superior de seu corpo, para ficar de frente com Sora. "Espera, você acha que não lembro?"- disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Bom, sim...Digo, é obvio, depois de tudo, você estava bêbado...Mas está tudo bem, já não me importa..."- disse meio triste, mas ao ver o sorriso no rosto do homem, se confundiu. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Yamato beijou sua face. "Mas que bobinha é. Sério que acha que não lembraria?"- disse.

"Está dizendo que você..."

"Claro que lembro!"- exclamou, sorrindo ainda mais. "Lembre de absolutamente tudo. E me refiro a i tudo /i."

Sora, diante dessa confessão se sentia mais aliviada. "Eu pensei que..."- disse, sem terminar a frase.

"...Eu não lembrava."- disse Yamato, terminando por ela. Sora assintiu. "Bom, isso explica o porque de suas palavras tão frias."

"Sinto muito..."- murmurou sem graça.

Yamato a beijou ternamente. "Não, mi Cielito. Isso já passou. Esqueça, sim?"- disse ternamente, ela apenas assintiu. "A partir de agora, apenas vivamos o momento, o presente. Te parece bom?"

Sora sorriu. "Me parece ótimo."

Yamato virou sobre si mesmo, mudando sua posição, deixando Sora deitado sobre ele. Sem demora, Sora se moveu, ficando do seu lado, deitando sua cabeça sobre seu peito, abraçando-o pela cintura. Yamato a envolveu com seus braços, desfrutando do calor de seu corpo.

"Yamato?"

"Mmm?"

Sora moveu um pouco sua cabeça, para mirá-lo. "Há um coisa que...tenho que dizer..."

Yamato fez o mesmo. "Me diz."

Sora começou a dúvidar. "Bom..."- disse. 'Por que me custa tanto lhe dizer? Sei que ele não ficara nervoso, então...Por que?...Não entendo. Por que duvido?' pensou.

"Sim...?" - disse Yamato, tratando de animá-la.

Sora suspirou. "O que te fez mudar de ideía.?"- disse finalmente, sentindo-se decepcionada por sua falta de coragem.

"Respeito ao que?"- perguntou o loiro, confuso.

"Ao divorcio, porque no início parecida que ia chegar até o fim."- contestou, dizendo o que lhe veio a mente.

"E assim era."

"Então por que mudou de opinião.?" - perguntou intrigada, realmente tinha curiosidade com respeito a repentina mudança de opinião.

Yamato se calou. Sua expressão passou a ser neutra, não mostrava nenhuma emoção. Sem demora, Sora passou a ver o medo e a dor, que havia em seus olhos, antes que os fechasse. Começou a tremer levemente, ao recordar esse terrível pesadelo. Sora se preocupou, não entendia aquela repentina mudança. Que havia acontecido para que Yamato mudasse de opinião ao divorcio? O viu levar uma mão a seu rosto, cobrindo parte deste.

"Yamato?"- o chamou, sua atitude a estava assustando.

Yamato não respondeu, se sentou na cama, ficando do lado de Sora.

Permaneceu em silêncio. Tratava por todos os meios, conter o choro. Não queria chorar, não queria se mostrar fraco diante dela. Cubrir os olhos. Ele era um homem forte! Sora se sentou a seu lado, observando-o com preocupação. O conhecia muito bem e sabia que estava fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar. Mas por quê?

"O que aconteceu, Yamato?" – perguntou, esperando que desta vez respondesse.

"Sonhei com você."- disse Yamato, como resposta, com a voz falhada.

Sora não disse nada, deixaria que ele continuasse. Pegou a camisa do homem, colocando-a, cobrindo sua nudez. Pelo tom de sua voz, podia dizer que em qualquer momento, Yamato choraria. Mas era obvio que não o faria, já que, desde que ela lembrava, jamais o havia visto tão vulnerável em sua vida. O havia visto chorar, silenciosmente, no funeral de seu pai, mas ali não estava tão vulnerável como agora. E isso a preocupava muito, além do mais ele havia começado a tremer como uma criança assustada. O que havia sonhado para que ficasse assim?

"Sonhei...que nos divorciavamos..."- disse com dificuldade, respirou profundade. "Logo, ao sair da sala do advogado...você subiu no seu carro e...estava indo...Mas logo..."- não pôde seguir falando, estava começando a reviver seu pesadelo e não queria fazer isso.

"Logo o que, Yamato?"

"Teve um acidente..."- disse num susurro, respirando profundamente.

Sora o olhou confusa. Um acidente?...Isso que sonhou?...Isso o deixou assim? Não podia ser verdade, um acidente não é uma grande coisa; além do mais, só havia sido um sonho, nada mais.

"Yamato, isso não é grave, acidentes acontecem..."-disse, tratando de reconfortá-lo.

Yamato negou com a cabeça. "Não, você não entendeu...Um caminhão...um caminhão chocava com seu carro, lançando-o a uns metros adiante...Tão forte foi o impacto que...bateu contra uma árvore e...eu.. com sorte te tirei do carro antes que ele esplodisse..."- disse, pausando para recuperar as forças e continuar. "Você estava muito, muito ferida e sangrava muito, mas por mais que eu tratasse não podia deter o sangue...Era desesperador e a ambulância nunca chegava..."

Yamato levantou a vista, parecia que não estava ali, como se estivesse fora de si. Sora se aproximou um pouco mais, não sabia se deveria abraçá-lo ou não, por isso apenas falou.

"Yamato..." – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

"Me senti impotente, por não poder evitar seu sofrimento; não podia fazer nada mais que te ver decaída e tratar de te manter consciente, mas era muito difícil, porque...você estava tão mal...tão fraca..."- fechou seus punhos. "Logo me dizia algo sobre que te perdoasse, não sei...E começava a morrer lentamente...Eu tratei...tratei de te manter acordada, mas não conseguia e você fechou os olhos...Nesse momento, por mais que te suplicasse, você não me respondia...Me sentia desesperado e miserável, ao ver como você...você..."- rapidamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu o que...?"- insistiu a ruiva.

"Você morria."- disse, deixando cair as lágrimas."Não pude evitar que morresse, Sora...Não pude evitar que morresse em meus braços!"- gritou, agarrando sua cabeça entre suas mãos.

"Oh, Yamato..."

Sora o abraçou, trazendo-o a ela; ao vê-lo assim, sentiu vontade de chorar com ele, mas agora era seu turno ser forte. Yamato a abraçou fortemente, escondendo seu rosto em seu peito chorando como um bebê.

"Não pude te salvar, não pude..."- susurrando uma e outra vez.

"Tranquilo, Yama, foi apenas um sonho, um mal sonho...nada mais." – murmurou balançando-o suavemente.

"Mas pareceu tão real...tão real..."- soluçou. "Ainda posso te sentir morrendo em meus braços...Foi terrivel...Não suportaria se isso te acontecesse...Não suporto a ideia de te perder..."

"Nada acontecerá, te prometo...Nada vai me acontecer...Você nunca vai me perder..."- lhe murmurou ternamente.

Yamato continuou chorando, sem descanso, até que não aguentou mais. Sora apenas se dedicou a balança-lo e a susurra-lhe que tudo estava bem. Quando Yamato acalmou-se, ficou abraçado a Sora, deixando que ela acariciasse seu cabelo. Se sentiu aliviado, ao poder desabafar, já que não aguentava a pressão em seu peito.

"Está melhor?"- Sora lhe perguntou.

"Sim..."- lhe susurrou. "Obrigado, Cielo..."

"Não tem por que agradecer, Yama. É o minímo que posso fazer por você...Você sabe que nunca gostei de te ver tão mal...E nunca se mostra fraco, é por isso que não gosto de te ver assim..."

Permaneceram em silêncio um momento, até que Yamato riu um pouco.

"É curioso..."-disse.

"O que?"- perguntou Sora.

"Se penso melhor, se bem que o sonho parecia real, era bastante irreal...Digo, os acontecimentos eram coisas que podem acontecer de verdade, mas claramente diferentes ao ponto de ser impossíveis; ainda que o desespero que senti me impidiu de ver que se tratava apenas de um sonho..."- disse.

"Tal vez..."

"Estava grávida, sabe?"- disse o loiro, de repente, acariciando o ventre de Sora levemente.

Sora se ruborizou diante a ação de seu marido. "Estou."- murmurou, inconscientemente.

"Sim, em meu sonho. Tinha por volta de seis ou sete meses. Estranho não acha?"- disse, não escutando realmente o que sua mulher lhe havia dito.

"Não, Yamato, me escuta."- disse, fazendo com que se sentasse de frente para ela. "Realmente estou."

Yamato a olhou confuso. "O que?"

"Estou grávida."

Yamato se surpreendeu diante dessa declaração. "Está..?"- perguntou, ainda não acreditando no que escutou.

Sora assintiu suavemente, com um leve rubor.

"Quanto...?"

"Dois meses."

Yamato apenas assentiu, tratando de digerir bem a notícia que lhe havia pegado em um golpe. Dois mese; sua última noite juntos antes daquele mal entendido, ele a engravidou. Sora o observou preocupada, Yamato a estava mirando, mas não parecia vê-la realmente. Ela apenas esperava que sua reação fosse boa. Mas ele não dava nenhum indício que lhe pudesse dizer no que pensava. De repente, Yamato firmou sua vista nela.

"Quando pensava em me dizer?- perguntou, levemente irritado.

Sora abaixou a cabeça. "Na verdade...até ontem, não pensava em te contar nunca...Mas hoje, apenas esperava o momento adequado, ainda que temesse sua reação..."- disse.

Yamato a observou uns segundos, logo sorriu. Teriam outro bebê, uma prova mais de seu amor. E apesar de que ela tinha apenas dois mese, tinha a ligeira impressão de que seria um menino; o menino que eles queriam. Num impulso, a abraçou fortemente contra seu peito, não querendo que se afastasse nem um centimetro mais de seu lado. Sora se surpreendeu por sua ação, já que ela achava que ele tinha se irritado, mas não foi assim. Se deixou levar por Yamato, quem a deitou sobre a cama, acomodando-se ao seu lado, nunca soltando o abraço, os cobrir com as cobertas.

"Se deu conta de que novamente me deu o melhor presente do mundo...? E que podia ter me privado disto?"- disse Yamato, docemente.

Sora se ruborizou. "Sim, mas...quando não pensava em dizer, eu estava irritada e..."

"Eu sei, mais isso já não importa mais. O mais importante agora é que vamos ter outro bebê."

Yamato beijou sua testa e se acomodou para dormir. Sora sorriu e fez o mesmo. E logo depois, ambos estavam durmindo profundamente.


	4. Agora Tudo Está Bem

Capítulo 4 muito emocionante e lindo .

Espero que gostem...

--

Yamato despertou lentamente, sentindo-se desorientado. Abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se ao se encontrar no chão do quarto. Lhe doía a cabeça, agora se arrependia de haver se deixado vencer pelo choro, mas já não vinha ao caso. Se sentou no chão, olhando ao redor; o quarto estava escuro, mas isso se devia as cortinas que estavam fechadas. Se pôs de pé, amarrando a coberta que o cobria na sua cintura; caminhou até a janela, abrindo as cortinas para que entrasse a luz, a qual não era muita, já que estava chovendo. Sorriu amplamente, voltando-se para a cama, para acordar a sua adorada esposa.

"Sora, olha é..."- se calou ao ver que, ao contrario do que esperava, não havia ninguém na cama.

Ficou de pé, olhando firme para a cama. E lentamente, o medo começou a se fazer presente. Estava seguro de que o que viveu no dia anterior não foi um sonho. Então onde estava Sora?...Abriu os olhos. E se ela o havia deixado? Não, não podia ser, ela ainda o amava, havia dito. Não podia abandoná-lo agora! Com o terror correndo pelas veia, tomou sua cueca e a pôs, mas antes de poder alcançar sua calça, algo o deteve. Um delicioso aroma.

"O que...?"

Olhou para a porta do quarto, encontrando a porta entreaberta. Se aproximou lentamente, abrindo-a por completo. Definitivamente, alguém preparava um delicioso café da manhã, e era bastante obvio quem era esse alguém. Já mais calmo, desceu cuidadosamente ao primeiro andar, fazendo o menor ruido possível. Não queria ser descoberto.

Chegou embaixo e imediatamente percebeu que sua mulher cantarolava uma música, mas não qualquer música, era a que ele havia feito para ela, há aproximadamente quatorze anos ou um pouco menos. Caminhou até a cozinha, encontrando-a ali, preparando uma bandeja com o café, vistindo unicamente sua camisa. Continuou observando-a, ampliando seu sorriso cada vez mais, ao ver como se movia de vez em quando, enquanto continuava cantando. Tinha que admitir que Sora era muito sexy com praticamente tudo, mas quando usava uma de suas camisas, se via mais adorável e irresistível que nunca.

'Ai, Deus, como a amo.' pensou e não querendo pertubá-la, deu meia volta e regressou ao quarto, da mesma forma em que entrou, sem emitir nenhum ruido.

Ao entrar no quarto, pegou seu sueter que estava sobre uma cadeira que estava ali, e o colocou, aproximando-se da janela. A abriu levemente e saiu na sacada. Estava consciente de que sua ação lhe traria problemas e que também podia pegar um resfriado, mas não lhe importava; ver o que estava presenciando vali a pena. Não sabia porque, mas de todas as estações do ano, para ele, o inverno era a melhor para ir a praia; ver a chuva cair nesse lugar, era grandioso. Sempre lhe provocava uma estranha sensação muito agradável.

**--**

Sora despertou ao sentir o som da chuva atingindo o vidro da janela, ainda com sono, olhou ao seu lado, encontrando o lugar onde supunha que deveria estar o loiro, vazio. Se inclinou o suficiente para ver o chão, encontrando ali o seu loiro, dormindo. Soltou uma pequena risada, levantando-se da cama, sem fazer muito barulho.

'É incrível como pode continuar dormindo assim, depois de cair da cama.' pensou, saindo do quarto.

Desceu as escadar, se dirigindo a cozinha. Decidiu preparar o café antes de acordá-lo, porque sabia que Yamato não despertaria dentro de um bom tempo. O curioso era, que apesar de estar completamente feliz que ao fim os problemas haviam sido resolvidos, tinha a impressão de que esquecia algo importante, mas não sabia o que. Agitou sua cabeça ligeiramente, não ia se preocupar com isso agora, além do mais, se realmente era importante, lembraria. Começou a preparar o café, ao mesmo tempo que cantarolava uma música que fez os _Teenage Wolves_ ganhar a fama que queriam, quando começaram, a mesma música que Yamato fez para ela, chamada Tobira. Tão concentrada estava em suas lembranças daquela época, que se desconectou completamente do mundo ao seu redor. De repente teve a sensação de que estava sendo observada, tinha a pequena impressão de saber a quem encontraria ao se virar, mas foi grande sua surpresa ao não encontrar ninguém.

'Que estranho...'

Terminou de preparar a bandeja, verificando que não esquecia nada, logo saiu da cozinha indo ao quarto. Encontrou a porta totalmente aberta, o que lhe pareceu estranho, já que ela havia deixada quase fechada. Levou uma pequena surpresa ao sentir uma brisa provir do interior do quarto, ao entrar viu que Yamato já não estava onde ela o vio ao acordar e que a janela estava aberta. Então se preocupou.

'Quer ficar doente?'

Soltando um suspiro de resignação, deixou a bandeja sobre a cama e colocando um robe, saiu na sacada. Soprou uma pequena brisa, que a fez se abraçar. Não entendia como Yamato podia estar assim, com apenas sua cueca e um sueter, sem ter frio. Se aproximou a ele, silenciosamente, surpreendendo-se quando este se voltou a ela, sorrindo-lhe.

"Bom dia..."- susurrou o loiro.

Sora se ruborizou. "Como sabia que estava aqui na sacada?"- perguntou.

Yamato ampliou seu sorriso. "Simples. Jamais confundiria seu doce perfume."- disse, estendendo seu braço. "Vem aqui."

Sora pegou sua mão, deixando-se ser guiada até ele. Yamato lhe abraçou, protegendo-a do frio. Permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sora falou.

"O que fazia aqui?"

"Vim ver a chuva caindo..."

Sora riu um pouco. "Você e seu fanatismo...Por que gosta tanto de ver como cai a chuva?"

"Mmm...Não sei, mas eu gosto...Me relaxa...Ainda que eu gosto mais quando cai aqui na praia..."

Sora voltou-se curiosa para olhá-lo, isso era novo para ela. "Por quê?"

Yamato a olhou, sorrindo."Não saberia explicar...não tenho uma explicação...mas quando vejo a chuva aqui na praia...sinto algo, não sei, especial...É um sentimento estranho...Além do mais, aqui a chuva é linda..."- disse, aproximando-se mais de Sora."Mas não tão linda como você..."- susurrou.

"Sim...Acho que tem razão..."-disse. "Mas bom, melhor entrarmos, não tenho intenção de ficar doente agora e tão pouco quero quevocê adoeça."

Sora levou Yamato para dentro do quarto, puxando sua mão. Fecharam a janela. Yamato se enviou debaixo das cobertas, enquanto via Sora aproximar-se com a bandeja. Uma vez que ela estava ao seu lado, começaram a comer.

"Está delicioso."- comentou Yamato.

"Obrigado."

Continuaram seu café em silêncio. Logo, Yamato notou algo estranho em Sora, a via pensativa, como se tivesse um problema; o que o preocupou em seguida. Terminou de comer e ficou olhando-a, mas ela parecia estar tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nem percepeu.

"Ocorre algo, Sora?"- perguntou."

Sora saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome. "Ah?"

"Algo te preocupa?"

"Bom..."-suspirou. "Na verdade, sim...Mas o curioso é que não sei o que está me deixando assim...inquieta..."- olhou Yamato, quem a escutava atentamente, assim prosseguiu. "Tenho a impressão de que estou esquecendo algo importante, mas não sei o que é..."

Yamato se aproximou perigosamente, pegando a bandeja, deixando-a no chão, junto a cama. Voltou a Sora, abraçando-a, provocando-lhe um rubor.

"Bom..."- começou, muito meloso."Se isso que está esquecendo fosse realmente importante, não teria esquecido...Assim, não se preocupe, depois de tudo, você sempre lembra o que esquece."- disse, deitando-a na cama.

Sora estava, curiosamente, nervosa e muito ruborizada. Mas Yamato sempre tinha esse efeito nela. 'Além do mais ao seu lado não posso pensar direito.' se disse mentalmente. "Talvez tenha razão..."- murmurou.

Yamato começou a dar-lhe beijos ao redor do rosto. "Bem, então...enquanto isso...aproveitaremos...este dia...para...seguir..._recuperando_... o tempo...perdido..."- disse entre beijos.

"Muito..."- não pôde dizer mais nada, já que o loiro já havia se apoderado de sua boca.'..bem.'

**--**

Já havia anoitecido e depois de um extenso dia muito _aterafedo_, Yamato e Sora se deram um descanso.

Sora se acurralou mais ao corpo de seu marido."Foi muito doce..."- murmurou.

"Mmm?...Como doce?"- perguntou Yamato, beijando a testa de sua mulher.

"Me refiro que você foi muito doce e terno enquanto faziamos amor."- disse sorrindo.

"E o que há com isso?"

Sora riu ligeiramente. "Bom, é só que...geralmente, quando voltava de suas viagens e _recuperavamos_ o tempo perdido...sempre estava ansioso...era selvagem e apaixonado..."- disse com um sorriso, relembrando esses dias.

"Te incomodava?"- questionou o loiro interrompendo-a.

"Não, claro que não."- respondeu a ruiva, dando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios. "Como ia dizendo, sempre era assim...Mas agora, se bem que foi apaixonado, se comportou mais calmo, mais terno e delicado comigo."

Yamato se ruborizou. "Ahhh...Isso...pois...pensei que se não fosse terno e cuidadoso, poderia te machucar e...ehhh.."- disse, claramente nervoso.

"Mas nunca havia me machucado antes...Por que faria isso agora?"

"Não é isso...É que não quero que tenha problemas com o nosso garoto..."- disse, ruborizando-se ainda mais do que já estava.

'É tão adorável.'

Sora se levantou, sentando sobre o abdomem de Yamato e sorriu ternamente. "Yama, tenho dois meses de gravidez. Como pode estar tão certo de que será menino?"

Yamato sorriu."Estou pressentindo."- disse, pousando suas mão na cintura dela.

E antes de poder fazer algo mais, o celular de Yamato começou a tocar. Ambos se voltaram até a mesinha que havia junto da cama, vendo como o aparelho vibrava, enquanto tocava. Voltaram-se a se olhar, como tratando de decidir o que fazer.

"Eu não quero..."- disse Yamato, sendo o primeiro a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Pode ser importante."- disse Sora, pegando o celular. Olhou e sorriu um pouco. "Toma, é o Takeru."

Yamato suspirou resignado e pegou o celular; sabia que se seu irmão não lhe desse uma boa razão para ligar a essa hora e _nesse_ momento, brigaria com ele."Takeru. O que quer? Estou ocupado."- disse.

Sora negou com a cabeça, reprovando sua forma de atender o seu irmão; pegou a camisa do loiro e a colocou. Yamato se sentou, ainda com Sora sobre ele, escutando o seu, muito alterado irmão. A ruiva apenas o observava curiosa.

"Takeru, o que aconteceu? Você está muito alterado...Ei, se acalma, me diz o que está acontecendo..."- olhou Sora confuso. "Como que desaparecida?Mas se ela esta a...Takeru...Takeru..."-suspirou."Taker, me escuta! Sora está aqui comigo...Sim...Claro que não atende, o deixou em casa...Na casa da praia...Sim essa mesma...Bom, pois diga-lhes que não se preocupem porque ela está bem...Quem?...Claro..."- olhou a Sora, indicando-lhe que falasse com alguém.

"Quem é?"

"Takeru disse que sua mãe quer falar com você."

Sora emitiu um grito abafado, levando as mãos a boca. "Oh, meu Deus...Era isso que eu tinha esquecido!" - exclamou.

Yamato tinho uma expressão de absoluta confusão. "É..?"

"Minha mãe chegava hoje das montanhas, já que tinha que viajar a Osaka por assuntos de trabalho e como não podia levar a Haruko, me disse que iria deixá-la em casa antes de ir...E como não me encontrou e tão pouco atendi o celular..."

"Chamou o pessoal, pensando que poderia estar na casa de algum deles. Sendo eu sua última opção devido ao que ocorreu."

"É o que parece."- pegou o celular de Yamato e falou."Alô?...Oi, mamãe...Sim...Eu sei, mas...Não foi de proposito...Sinto muito, mamãe, mas é que...Não, não aconteceu nada de mal, as coisas não poderiam estar melhor... Sim, tudo está bem entre nós..."- deu um sorriso ao seu loiro. "Obrigado...Por que não a traz para cá? Depois de tudo, já se atrassou mesmo...Muito bem, te espero...Tchau."- desligou.

"E então?"

Sora passou seus braços ao reodor dos ombros de Yamato, encontando sua cabeça em seu ombro. "Teremos companhia."

Yamato sorriu. "A que horas chegará?"- perguntou.

"Dentro de uma hora."

"Então é melhor descansarmos um pouco mais, antes que chegue."

Yamato deitou de novo, acomodando-se junto com Sora para descansar. Sem mais, em quanto Sora pôs sua cabeça no travesseiro, durmiu. Yamato riu um pouco ao vê-la, mas em vez de dormir com ela, ficou a observando, como sempre fazia depois que se entregavam, cuidando de seu sono, procurando que não tivesse um noite má. Acariciou sua face ternamente, enquanto pensava que estava a um passo de perder a única razão que o mantinha vivo, a única pessoa que o compreendia completamente.

**--**

A Sra. Takenouchi tocou a campainha da casa, assombrada por seu tamanho. E agora ela entendia o que Yamato lhe disse no dia em que se casou com sua filha.

_"Não se preocupe Sra. Takenouchi. Eu me encarregarei de que Sora tenha a vida que merece."-_ lhe havia dito.

Mas havia comprido, em poucos anos, Yamato cercou de luxo a sua filha: compraram uma casa espaçosa e muito bonita, esta casa na praia, entre outras coisas. Mas ela sabia que para Sora isso era algo sem importância, coisas materiais eram pasageíras, a ela importava as coisas que não se podiam comprar; as pequenas, mas muito significativas coisas. Como o amor de Yamato, por exemplo, ou sua filha.

_"Não me importa se viveremos em uma mansão ou em uma casinha, enquanto Yamato estiver ao meu lado, eu serei feliz"-_ lhe havia dito a ruiva na noite anterior ao seu casamento.

E foi por isso que lhe custou acreditar que estavam a um passo de se divorciar. Mas isso já era passado.

"JÁ VOU!"- escutou um homem gritar desde o interior da casa; não precisava ver para saber de quem se tratava.

Voltou a ver o veículo, apenas para ver se sua neta havia acordade, mas não. Foi uma sorte que Taichi tenha se oferecido para trazê-la aqui, já que dirigir desde da cidade até a costa, seria muito cansativo, considerando que a pequena Haruko estava brincando dentro do carro até alguns minutos. O moreno ainda estava dentro do carro, esperando-a. Por sorte a chuva havia diminuido muito desde que chegou, agora era apenas uma garoa. Sentiu a porta se abrir atrás dela, se voltou apenas para encontrar Yamato, vistindo somente uma cueca e um suéter.

"Olá, Sra. Toshiko."- disse loiro.

"Olá, Yamato. E Sora?"

Yamato sorriu. "Dormiu pouco depois de falar com a senhora."- disse.

A Sra. Takenouchi suspirou. "Bom. Haruko está durmindo no carro. Acho que será melhor que você a busque, já qu eeu não aguento."- disse, indicando onde Taichi havia estacionado.

Yamato viu seu amigo dentro do veículo e lhe fez um gesto de cumprimento, ao qual Taichi respondeu. Pegou sua jaqueta e caminhou até o carro, seguido da Sra. Takenouchi. Ao chegar ali, Taichi saiu do carro, para abrir o porta malas.

"Sra. Takenouchi, entre no carro. Eu me encarrego das malas."- disse o moreno.

"Muito obrigado, Taich."

A Sra. Takenouchi se despediu de Yamato e entrou no carro. Yamato abriu a porta, pegousua filha nos braços, cobrindo-a completamente com sua jaqueta para que não se molhasse com a garoa. Fechou a porta sem dificuldade e se encaminhou até a casa. Taichi fechou o porta-mala, pegou as malas da menina e seguiu seu amigo ao interior da residência.

"Obrigado, pode deixar as malas ali."- disse Yamato, colocando sua jaqueta no sofá, cuidando de não acordar sua filha, que ainda dormia em seus braços.

"Não há problema...Yamato?"

"Mmm?"

"Você e Sora...Tudo está bem, não é?"

Yamato sorriu. "Sim, agora está tudo bem."

Taichi lhe devolveu o gesto. "Me alegro amigo. Bom, nos vemos."- disse fechando a porta atrás dele.

Yamato subiu ao seu quarto com sua filha. Ao entrar encontrou Sora ainda dormindo profundamente. Seguramente ela não acordaria até amanhã. Deitou a menina na cama e foi pegar as malas. Deixou as malas no chão, tratando de ser o mais silencioso possível, para não acordar nenhuma das _Belas Adormecidas_.Tirou de uma das malas o pijama de sua filha, e a trocou. A pegou em seus braços novamente, para deitada junto a Sora, cobrindo-a com as cobertas. Colocou mais cobertores, já que estava esfriando e não queria que suas _meninas _ ficassem doentes. Rodeou a cama, detendo-se junto a esta. Começou a empurrar a cama até a parede, deixando-a encostada a esta; Sora estava no meio da cama e como não queria que Haruko caísse enquanto dormia, não teve outra opção. Depois de ver que não havia nada mais com que se preocupar, apagou a luz, tirou seu suéter e deitou na cama, junto com Sora.

Suspirou. Fazia tempo que não havia movido essa cama até a parede, há quase três anos. Bocejou, acomodando-se melhor para dormir. Pensou que o melhor era dormir já, um bom descanso lhe faria bem.Depois de tudo que havia passado nesses últimos meses, precisava.

**--**

A manhã estava muito fria e a chuva ainda não havia parado.

A pequena Harulo começou a acordar devido a iluminação do quarto. Se sentou sobre a cama e abriu seus olhinhos azuis lentamente, olhando ao redor. Ela se lembrava desse quarto, estava segura de haver visto antes, mas não sabia quando. Olhou ao seu lado, encontrando sua mãe dando-lhe as costas, então ficou mais confusa ainda. Supos que se acordasse sua mãe, ela lhe diria onde estavam e como havia chegado ali, já que até onde recordava, de noite estava com sua avó. Mas a felicidade que sentiu ao vê-la de novo foi ainda maior, esses meses nas montanhas sentia muita falta de sua mãe. E sem mais duvidar, se aproximou da mulher, movendo seu ombro.

"Mami..."- susurrou, mas ao não obter resposta, voltou a mover seu ombro."Mami, acorda..."- esperou alguma reação, mas não obteve nenhuma. "Acorda, mami, acorda!"- disse, movendo o corpo de sua mãe.

Sorriu ampla e felizmente, enquanto via como sua mãe começava a acordar lentamente; se afastou um pouco para depois inclinar-se sobre ela, olhando-a com um sorriso.

Sora abriu os olhos lentamente, apenas para voltar a fechá-los devido a luz que entrava pela janela; soltou uma leve queixa, tapando os olhos com um braço. Como detestava acordar de maneira inesperada; havia escutado a voz de sua filha chamando-a em seus sonhos, o qual a acordou, mas logo não escutou mais nada. Se voltou sobre a cama, ficando de costas. Supunha que sua mãe iria deixar a sua pequenininha na noite anterior, mas se sentia tão cansada que havia dormido pouco depois de falar com sua mãe, por isso não sabia se esta havia deixado Haruko ou não. Teria que perguntar a Yamato quando acordasse. Apertou seus olhos um pouco, para espantar o sonho e logo os abriu novamente, esperando encontrar-se olhando o teto. Mas no lugar de ver o teto do quarto e para sua grande surpresa, se encontrou olhando um par de olhos azuis e que se não fosso pela infinita inocência que expressavam esses olhos, os haveria confundido com os de Yamato.

"Haruko..."- susurrou.

Ficou hiponitizada observando sua filha, que lhe sorria ternamente, ainda assim não deixava de se assombrar cada vez que via a menina, sua semelhança com o loiro era incrível. Não teve tempo de reagir, já que tinha sua filha abraçada a seu colo.

"Mami!"- exclamou a pequena, beijando a face de sua mãe.

Sora, que já havia saído de seu choque inicial, se sentou sobre a cama, sentando a menina sobre seu colo. "Bom dia, minha princesinha."- disse sorrindo. "Como foi a viagem as montanhas com a vovó?"

Haruko ampliou seu sorriso."Foi maravilhoso, mami! Mas sinto muito a sua falta...e e do papai também."- disse, susurrando a última parte, seu semblante mudou para um nervosismo numa fração de segundos.

Isso não passou despercebido por Sora, que se surpreendeu diante a repentina mudança de atitude de sua filha. Podia ver que algo lhe incomodava, posto que sempre brincava com suas mãos quando se encontrava assim, mas decidiu esperar que ela falasse, sabia que não era bom pressioná-la e muito menos se tinha o caráter de Yamato.

"Mami, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro. O que foi?"

"Bom..."- a pequena fez uma pausa, olhou a sua mãe um momento e logo suspirou. "O que acontece é que...a vovó, enquanto estavamos nas montanhas, me disse que...tinha problemas com o papai...que vocês tiveram uma discussão e por isso ele tinha ido embora de casa..."- disse com uma tristeza enorme.

Até esse ponto da conversa, Sora estava mais que confusa, supunha que sua mãe não diria nada a Haruko sobre isso ( tão pouco importava isso agora), ela havia prometido, a menos que tenha sido um acidente; além do mais Haruko devia ter visto Yamato quando acordou, então por que estava tão triste?...Foi então que uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça...Olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou ninguém mais...Onde estava Yamato?...A voz de sua filha a trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Mami...o que disse a vovó não é verdade, não é?"- perguntou esperançosa.

Sora acariciou seu rosto suavemente, dando um sorriso. "Sim é verdade, mas..."- não pôde terminar, devido a surpresa que levou ao ver a expressão de dezolação de Haruko, antes de baixar seu olhar tristemente; pegou sua pequena cabeça e a levantou para vê-la nos olhos. "Ainda não terminei, minha filha."- disse.

"E...?"

"É verdade que houve uma pequena discussão entre nós, mas...agora está tudo bem."- disse, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Haruko brilharam esperançosos, enquanto sua expressão mostrava o mesmo. "É sério? Já se reconciliaram?"- perguntou, a emoção refletindo em sua voz.

"Sim."

"QUE BOM!"- exclamou Haruko, abraçando Sora efusivamente.

Logo depois desse abraço, Haruko soltou sua mãe, apenas para começar a pular sobre a cama, mostrando sua felicidade sem importar nada, nem ninguém. Mas era obvio, as crianças dessa idade eram assim. muito expressivos e muito inquietos. Sora apenas a observava pular aqui e ali, rindo um pouco diante da energia que tinha sua filha essas horas da manhã...e qualquer hora do dia, se pensasse bem. Finalmente, a menina se deteve um momento, olhando sua mãe diretamente nos olhos. Curiosidade refletida em cada uma de suas facções.

"Mami?"- disse, adotando uma postura adorável.

"Me diz, coração?"

Haruko começou a brincar com seus dedos. "Você...por acaso...sabe onde estamos?"- disse, recebendo apenas um olhar confuso por parte de sua mãe. "Digo...esse quarto me parece familiar...estou certa de tê-la visto, mas não lembro onde...Você sabe onde estamos?"- disse.

Sora sorriu. Era incrível que, apesar de Harulo ter estado ali apenas algumas vezes, quando tinha apenas um ano, recordava dessa casa. Já que muitas crianças não lembram de coisas que tenham vista a essa idade. Sem dúvida a pequena loira era uma menina muito especial. Finalmente, olhando sua filha, assintiu.

"É sério? Onde?"- perguntou curiosa.

"Estamos na nossa casa de praia. Vinhamos aqui durante o verão quando você era pequena, mas depois já não havia muito tempo para passear aqui."- disse Sora, fazendo uma pausa. "Me surpreende que lembre disso."

De repente se escutou uma profunda e varonil voz provinda da porta do quarto.

"Que lembre do que?"

Sora e Haruko voltaram-se para a porta do quarto, encontrando-se com um muito sorridente, muito confuso e muito carregado Yamato, que lhes trazia um rico e abundante café da manhã. Sora lhe deu um sorriso amoroso, enquanto Haruko apenas o observava, não acreditando no que via.

"O que é que tem que se lembrar?"- voltou a insistir Yamato, agora mais confuso, devido ao sorriso de sua ulher e ao assombro de sua filha."O que..?"- não pode terminar sua pergunta, já que foi interrompido por um grito de felicidade.

"PAPAIIII!"

Os adultos ficaram surpresos como a pequena loira, desceu da cama, correndo até seu pai, abraçando fortemente a sua perna no instante que chegou ao seu lado. Haruko tinha um lindo sorriso em seu pequeno rosto, capaz de iluminar o mundo inteiro. Sora saiu de seu assombro e se levantou, caminhando até seu marido. Ao chegar a seu lado lhe deu um doce beijo na boca.

"Bom dia, amor"- susurrou logo depois do beijo, tirando-lhe a bandeja suavemente de suas mãos. "E não se surpreenda diante da atitude da menina, só está feliz de ver seu pai."- acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Bom...dia..."- disse o loiro, logo após sair de seu espanto. Se ajoelhou diante de sua filha, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente. "Muito bom dia, minha princesinha."- disse.

Haruko passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de seu pai, abraçando-o com força. "Papaizinho, que bom que está aqui, sinti muito sua falta!"- disse.

"Eu também."

Yamato pegou a menina em seus braços e caminhou com ela até a cama. Sentou-se junto a sua mulher, deixando a menina entre eles. Começaram a tomar o café tranquilamente, enquanto decidiam se ficavam uns dias mais ali na casa ou se voltavam a Odaiba. De repente, Yamato lembrou de uma coisa que Sora tinha quase esquecido.

"Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"Você disse a Haru a surpresa que temos pra ela?"- perguntou sorrindo.

Sora o olhou confusa, não entendendo a que se referia. Enquanto que Haruko olhava sorridente a ele e a Sora, imaginando mil e uma coisas.

"Tem um presente pra mim?"- perguntou a pequena.

Yamato assintiu."Sim. É um presente a longo prazo." - disse.

Só então, Sora compreendeu a que Yamato se referia."Ah! É claro, por pouco eu tinha esquecido."- disse.

Harulo começou a pular de emoção. "O que é? O que é?"

"Calma..."- disse Yamato, sentando-a em seu colo.

"Lembra o que foi que você pediu ao papai antes dele ir viajar?"- perguntou Sora.

Haruko pensou uns segundo e logo assintiu, mostrando um sorriso.

"O que foi?"

"Muitas coisas."- a menina sorriu.

Os adultos riram diante da inocência de sua filha. Era incrível como era terna.

"Sim, mas..."- Sora olhou o loiro.

"Por que não adivinha o que temos pra você?"- perguntou Yamato.

"Bom...eehh...mmm...É...um cachorrinho?- disse, olhando seus pais.

Yamato negou com a cabeça.

"Um papagaio?"

"Não"- disse Sora.

"Um gatinho?"

"Tenta denovo."- disse Yamato.

"Um ponei?"

Ambos negaram.

Haruko mudou sua expressão para pensativo, realmente tratava de recordar o que havia pedido, mas é que havia pedido tntas coisas. Olhou seus pais, que a observavam na expectativa. Seguiu tentadno recordar, até que do nada uma idéia se formou em sua cabecinha, idéia que estaba segura que era a correta.Olhou seu pai, logo sua mãe e finalmente, desviou seu olhar ao ventre de sua mãe. Voltou a olhá-los, com um brilho de esperança em seus olhinhos.


	5. A Volta para Casa

"Um...irmãozinho?"- perguntou num susurro, que apenas se escutou.

Yamato e Sora se olharam, logo voltaram-se para sua pequena e lhe sorriram. Haruko abriu enormemente seus olhinhos diante da surpresa. Havia dado um branco. Sorrie amplamente e começou a dar saltos por toda a cama, não importando em mostrar sua emoção.

"Sim, sim! Vou ter um irmãozinho, vou ter um irmãozinho!"- disse, enquanto pulava. De repente se jogou nos braços de sua mãe. "Muito obrigado, mamãe!"- disse.

Sora riu ligeiramente. "Não tem que me agradecer, coração; além do mais não foi apenas eu, papai também fez sua parte."- disse.

Haruko se jogou nos braços de seu pai. "muito obrigado também papai!"- disse.

Yamato acariciou sua cabeça. "Não há necessidade."- disse."Sora?

"Diga."

Yamato deixou a menina ao seu lado e começou a tomar seu café nervoso. "Ehh...O que passa é que...bom, veja, acho que seria melhor voltar a Odaiba, porque...ehhh..não há muito o que fazer aqui e...minhas férias terminam amanhã...e bom...isso..."- disse, olhando a ruiva de lado.

Sora o olhou com ternura e sorriu. "Está bem, Yamato, já não tem que se preocupar que eu fique irritada pelo fato de que tem que trabalhar, é sério...Aliás, queria me desculpar por isso, não devia haver agido como fiz."- disse.

Yamato sintou alivio ao não ter esse peso em cima dele. "Hey, não tem que se desculpar, você tinha razão em estar irritada; agi mal, eu que te devo um pedido de desculpa."- disse, sorrindo.

Haruko apenas olhava curiosa a conversa de seus pais, enquanto tomava o seu café da manhã.

"A culpa dos dois. Mas bom, melhor deixarmos o passado no passado, vamos nos dedicar a viver o presente e pensar no futuro."- disse Sora.

"Me parece uma excelente idéia."- disse, beijando sua face.

"Quero voltar para casa, quero ver o Daichi."- disse Haruko tranquilamente, interrompendo a conversa de seus pais.

Yamato olhou a sua filha de uma maneira perspicar."Daichi?"- perguntou.

Sora soltou uma risada quase inaudível, ao notar o tom de voz de Yamato; estava segura que sua atitude de pai super protetor e ciumento estava a um passo de se revelar. Porém decidiu que não era bom interferir nesse momento, de qualquer maneira, sua pequena filha podia com essa atitude de seu marido.

Haruko, sem saber o que viria logo depois de sua resposta, se limitou a contestar inocentemente."Sim, Daichi."

Yamato levantou ligeiramente uma sombrancelha. "Daichi...Como...Daichi Yamagi?"- voltou a perguntar.

"Sim...O filho do tio Taichi e da tia Mimi...Meu melhor amigo."- respondeu a pequena, começando a suspeitar da atitude do seu pai.

"Seu melhor amigo?...Apenas isso?"

Haruko olhou seu pai de forma perspicaz, colocando a mesma expressão que ele. "Sim...Por quê?"- disse.

Yamato balançou um pouco a cabeça. "Tem certeza de que não são algo mais?"

"Uh?"- agora sim estava confusa."Algo mais?"

Sora decidiu que era o momento perfeito para intervir, já que Yamato estava passando dos limites."Yamato..."- disse, reprovando-o com o olhar.

"Não, Sora, não se meta, deixe que ela responda."

"Yamato, ela tem quatro anos."- disse a mulher, tocando-lhe o ombro.

"Oh não, não me venha com isso de que é muito pequena, porque você gostava do Taichi quando tinha essa idade e ele era seu melhor amigo."- disse o loiro, tratando de se fazer entende o porque de sua reação.

"Claro que eu gostava do Taichi, mas isso era diferente."- disse Sora. "Eu gostava dele somente como amigo, era muito amável comigo e me fazia rir. Além do mais, lembre-se que você também era meu amigo e eu gostava mais de você do que Taichi, mas eu não tinha idéia do que era o que realmente sentia por vocês, para mim era o mesmo."- explicou.

"Mas a idade não tenha importância. Quando te conheci a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi que você era a menina mais adorável que jamais havia visto e soube imediatamente que sentia algo por ti."

"Por favor, Yamato, não minta...Você me havia dito que o momento em que percebeu que sentia algo por mim, foi depois de nossa primeira aventura no Digimundo e que não sabia exatamente o que era exatamente."- disse, mas ela não percebeu que a conversa estava mudando o rumo lentamente.

Yamato também não percebeu isso. "Bom...menti."- murmurou.

Sora o olhou sem acreditar."O que?"- questionou.

O loiro suspirou. "Sora, na verdade não menti ao te dizer isso...não totalmente, é só que...tive que _modificar_ um pouco a verdade."- disse, nervoso.'Talvez não devia te dizer isso, mas cedo ou tarde ia saber...' pensou.

"Explique-se...agora."- exigiu a mulher, claramente irritada.

"Bom...Quando te conheci, como já havia te dito, pensei que era a menina mais adorável que jamais havia visto e imediatamente quiz ser seu amigo, mas com meu prévio conhecimento sobre meninas até nesse momento, tive medo...Todas as meninas que conhecida nesse tempo so queria me beijar e isso me irritava...Digo, tinha quatro anos!...Por isso minhas amizades so se reduziam a meninos, mas quando aquele dia no parque se aproximou de mim e me disse que fossemos amigos, me surpreendi e imediatamente comecei a sentir um carinho especial por você..."- fez uma pausa, ordenando suas idéias, até que algo chamou sua atenção. "Do que está rindo?"

Sora negou com a cabeça, acalmando um pouco sua risada. "É que...ainda lembro a expressão que tinha nesse momento, como se estivesse acontecendo agora...Estava tão lindo ali, nervoso e ruborizado, tão timido...e adorável também. Mas adiante, prosiga."- disse entre risos.

Um leve rubor cobriu as buchechas de Yamato."Sim...Bom, como dizia...Logo me apresentou ao Taichi e com o tempo os três eramos quase inseparáveis. Admito que sentia ciúme dele, já que te conhecia melhor e eu queria te conhecer assim, mas bom...Lembra aquele dia em que brincavamos no pátio do jardim de infânica e tropeçou numa pedra.?"

Sora assentiu."Sim...Mas o que tem isso?"

"Bom, quando Taichi começou a rir, dizendo como era boba por tropeçar numa pedra, senti uma enorme vontade de lhe bater, mas minha preocupação por você foi mais forte e corri para ver se estava bem...Ao chegar ao seu lado, vi como chorava por seu joelho machucado, então pensei que daria qualquer coisa para não te ver chorar, nunca gostei de te ver chorar..."

"Eu lembro.Você me carregou até a enfermaria sozinho, sem a ajuda do Taichi, porque eu estava com raiva dele e você também."

"Sim. E enquanto a enfermeira curava seu joelho, pensei que sempre iria te proteger de qualquer perigo...Foi ai que percebi que sentia algo por você, diferente do que sentia por meus outros amigos, era muito maior meus sentimentos por você...No principio pensei que se devia ao fato de que era minha melhor amiga, mas Taichi também era meu melhor amigo e por ele não sentia isso, então me confundi, não soube o que era, mas não dei importânica...A única coisa que desejava nesse momento era ser seu melhor amigo para sempre, já que assim sempre estariamos juntos e eu sempre poderia te proteger...Passou um tempo e logo vei a catastrofe em Hikarigaoka e depois disso o divorcio dos meus pais..."- disse, com uma voz melancólica.

"Yamato..."

"Sora...A razão pela qual vi a necessidade de..._modificar..._um pouco a verdade, é porque essa época da minha vida foi muito difícil para mim...O divorcio dos meus pais é algo que não gosto de pensar e devido a isso, trato de não recordar muito essa etapa da minha vida...Entendeu agora?"

Sora assintiu lentamente, logo sorriu. "Sim...Agora entendo porque...modificou...a verdade um puquinho."- disse, graciosamente.

"Que alívio..."- disse Yamato, suspirando.

Sora começou a rir, Yamato riu também depois. Haruko, por sua parte, havia observado em silêncio toda a pequena conversa de seus pais, ainda que não estava atenta a isso, pois ainda pensava no que seu pai lhe havia dito com respeito a sua amizade com Daichi. Esticou sua pequena mão, e puxou a manga do suéter de seu pai, atraindo a atenção dos adultos.

"Como algo mais?"- perguntou, completamente confusa.

"Ah?"- foi a resposta de seus pais.

"Como algo mais?"- repetiu a pequena.

Yamato pensou um momento em como explicar a pequena, até que finalmente encontrou a melhor forma de fazer isso. "Bom, Cielito, me referia..."

"Yamato..."- interrompeu Sora.

"Sora, me deixe lhe explicar."- disse, logo se voltou a menina, que ainda o olhava confusa. "Me referia se você gosta do Daichi o suficiente para que vocês se casem. Entendeu?"

Sora suspirou resignada. Yamato não tinha remédio, era um caso perdido; sempre seria extremamente ciumento em tudo que se relacionasse com ela e com a menina. Haruko, por sua parte, estava processando o que seu pai lhe havia dito, mas não conseguia entender tudo.A que se referia com que se casem?

A pequena balançou um pouco sua cabeça, olhando firme o seu pai. "Papai, não entendi."- disse seriamente.

Sora começou a rir diante da inocência da menina. Haruko tinha uma expressão de absoluta seriedade, a mesma expressão que tinha Yamato, e se via completamente adorável. Motivo principal pelo qual não pôde conter o riso. Yamato tratou de manter o olhar de sua filha, falhando miseravelmente. Soltou um suspiro de resignação, passando sua mão por seu cabelo; um hábito que tinha quando se sentia frustrado.

"Eu te avisei...Ainda é muito pequena para saber essas coisas..."- murmurou Sora.

Yamato a olhou de lado, logo respirou profundamente, vendo sua filha. "Vamos ver...Mmm..Quero dizer que se você gosta muito do Daichi para passar o resto de sua vida com ele."-disse.

Sora ainda ria, mas não abertamente; tratava de conter seu riso.

Haruko pensou um momento, até que finalmente entendeu o que seu pai dizia. "Queria dizer que nós somos como você e a mamãe, com beijos e abraços!"- disse emocionada, já que finalmente havia entendido seu pai.

"Exato!"

A expressão da pequena passou de uma alegria imensa a uma de desagrando. "Ugh! Isso não pode acontecer, é meu amigo."- disse.

"Acredite que eu disse o mesmo quando era pequeno. E olhe agora."- cutucou o maior.

Haruko o olhou confusa novamente. Mas Sora já não estava a fim de escutar essa conversa. Por muito que tivesse gostado ver Yamato perder contra Haruko...de novo.

"Bom, Yamto, mudando de assunto. O que vamos fazer?"- disse a ruiva.

"Com respeito a que?"

"Me refiro a se vamos ficar mais alguns dias, ou voltarmos para a cidade. Porque você deve começar a trabalhar e eu não posso mais deixar meu trabalho de lado."

Yamato levou um tempo para responder. Observou como sua mulher se levantava da cama, com a bandeja do café da manhã e a deixava sobre a mesa, para logo voltar ao seu lado. Meditou um pouco a situação. Era verdade que devia voltar a trabalhar, não que tivesse muita vontade disso, mas duvidava que seu chefe lhe desse mais alguns dias de férias, que havia sido grande. Assim não teve outra opção que optar pelo mais conveniente para todos; regressariam a Odaiba, além do mais não tinha muito o que se fazer ali.

"Acho...que é melhor voltarmos. Aqui não há muito o que se fazer e nós temos que pôr nossos trabalhos em dia, Haruko logo voltará para a escola...Mas tratarei de não trabalhar muito."- disse finalmente.

Sora sorriu. "Muito bem, nesse caso, será melhor que comecemos a nos preparar para voltar, não acsha?"

Yamato assintiu. Haruko começou a pular na cama, feliz que voltariam a sua casa, já que assim veria seus amigos de novo. Sora começou a arrumar as coisas da menina, ainda que não era muito o que arrumar, apenas tinha que escolher a roupa que a vestiria e pronto. Yamato se deu conta de que, nem ele e nem Sora, haviam levado uma roupa a parte, então a única coisa que fariam seria ordenar a casa, já que estava _bem_ desordenada, em especial o quarto principal. Riu para si mesmo.

Se levantou da cama e esticou seu corpo. "Sora, vou tomar um banho."- disse, recolhendo o resto de suas roupas.

"Tudo bem, mas não demore."

"Sim. E não se preocupe com o quarto, que eu o arrumo."- disse, detendo-se na porta do quarto, se voltou para sua mulher de forma sedutora. "Agora, claro que se você quizer economizar tempo, pode tomar banho comigo, eu não me irritaria."- sugeriu.

Sora se ruborizou completamente. "Não diga isso, Yamato, perto da menina...E vai tomar banho logo."- disse envergonhada, jogando-lhe uma almofada que tinha por perto.

Yamato recebeu o impacto da alfomada e saiu do quarto, rindo com vontade. Sora suspirou resignada. Yamato não teria remédio, não que se irritasse com sua forma de ser. Terminou de vestir sua filha e a colocou no chão.

"Pronto. Agora vai brincar por ai ou ver televisão."- lhe disse.

"Tá bom!"- disse a pequena e saiu correndo do quarto.

Sora foi atrás dela. "Não pertube seu pai!"- disse, vendo-a perder-se pelo corredor."Ai Deus, essa menina..."- suspirou e deu meia volta, observando o quarto. "Muito bem, acho que é melhor ordenar isto antes que Yamato saia do banho."- e com isso, começou a ordenar as coisas.

**--**

Yamato saiu do banheiro uns minutos depois, vestindo apenas sua calça, já que sua adorada esposa tinha colocado sua camisa; tinha uma toalha nas mãos, com a qual secava seu cabelo loiro.Estava pensando que ia ter que arrumar a casa toda e começou a se animar para fazer isso. Mas ao chegar ao quarto, levou uma grande surpresa. O quarto estava limpo e arrumado, tudo em seu lugar. Estava seguro de que havia dito a Sora que ele se encarregaria de tudo.

'É tão teimosa...' pensou, suspirando em resignação.

Yamato ia dar um passo adiante, quando Haruko passou correndo ao seu lado. A pequena se jogou na cama, com um caderno e um lápis na mão, e começou a desenhar.

"Haruko..."- disse o loiro, tratando de, pela primeira vez, repreendê-la.

"Que papai?"- perguntou a pequena, olhando-o com um adorável sorriso; o que o fez não querer repreendê-la.

Yamato suspirou."Não corra dentro de casa..."- disse.

Haruko assintiu. "Sim, papai."

O homem voltou a suspirar. Sabia que a menina voltaria a correr dentro de casa de qualquer forma.

"Deveria se impor mais, Yamato. Não deixe que ela te controle."

Yamato se voltou, apenas para ver Sora sorrir-lhe e passar ao seu lado, entrando no quarto.O loiro a seguiu. "Bom, é difícil se irritar com ela quando sorri assim. Deve admitir isso."- disse.

"Sim, mas...ainda assim, não espere que eu seja sempre a vilã da história, não seria justo."

"De acordo...Achei que concordamos que eu arrumaria tudo."- disse o homem, sentando na cama.

Sora pegou suas roupas e voltou a ver Yamato."Sim, mas quiz fazer isso, assim não se irrite."- lhe sorriu e saiu do quarto indo para o banheiro.

Yamato suspirou, negando com a cabeça. 'Mulheres...'

Sora saiu do banho minutos depois, já pronta e preparada para partir. Entregou a camisa a Yamato, para que ele pudesse terminar de se vestir. E quando estavam prontos e tudo já estava em seu devido lugar, partirem em direção a Odaiba.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila, na medida do possível. Haruko ai jogando no carro, durante a maior parte da viagem, até que o cansaço lhe venceu e acabou dormindo. Não demoraram muito em chegar em Odaiba, considerando, claro, que não havia muito tráfico, quase nada. Ao chegar em casa e como era de se esperar, Yamato terminou pegando todas as coisas dentro do carro, já que Sora havia levado Haruko, que ainda dormia, para dentro. Yamato demorou um pouco para entrar no lugar, observando a casa a uns metros da porta de entrada. Seu lar, finalmente, e depois de tanto tempo, estava de volta no seu lar. E sem perder outro segundo, entrou em _sua_ casa, em _seu_ lar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e imediatamente se viu envolto em um aconchegante abraço, ao qual correspondeu gratamente, logo depois de depositar a mala no chão.

"Não sabe como esta casa estava vazia quando não estava aqui."- susurrou Sora.

Yamato suspirou. "E você não sabe o quanto me senti vazio ao não estar ao seu lado."- disse, afastando-se um pouco; sorriu."Voltarei daqui a pouco."

Sora o olhou confusa."Aonde vai?"- perguntou desconcertada.

"Apenas irei pegar minhas coisas no apartamento. Não se altere."- disse, voltando-se para a porta.

"Ah...Tá bom, não demore."

Yamato lhe sorriu, assintindo levemente. Logo saiu de casa. Sora suspirou aliviada. Na verdade havia se alterado um pouco ao ouví-lo dizer que voltaria logo, já que por um breve momento acreditou que realmente tudo havia sido um doce sonho, do qual não queria acordar. Mas não, era real, ainda que lhe parecesse o contrário. Pegou a mala de Haruko e se encaminhou ao quarto da pequena. Ao entrar ali, Sora riu divertida, como Haruko se mexia em seu sonho; a pequena tinha seus mesmos hábitos de dormir. Suspirou resignada e divertidamente.

"Só espero que este bebê que vem a caminho seja um pouco mais tranquilo..."- susurrou, mas realmente duvidava se o que ela queria se cumprisse, mas bom, tão pouco se queixava.

**--**

Yamato entrou no apartamento que havia alugado durante aqueles atormentados meses. O observou, como se não o conhecesse, como se custava acredirar que havia estado ali. Foi em direção ao quarto. Abriu a porta e se encontrou com um quarto vazio, exceto pela cama que havia no meio do quarto e sua mala. Aquele lugar sempre lhe pareceu e lhe parecia, muito frio; não era aconchegante, não era algo que pudesse chamar de _seu lar_, já que Sora não estava ali. Mas, apesar de ter detestado estar ali, teve que suportar, porque simplesmente não podia dormir na rua. Mas já não tinha mais que suportar, não, não mais. Pegou sua mala e, com um último olhar no quarto, saiu do lugar. Tinha que falar com o dono, para lhe informar que se ia e logo disso, voltaria a vida que ele desejava junto a ela, junto a Sora.

Minutos mais tarde, Yamato voltava ao seu lar. Ia pensando em como sua relação havia terminado no que era agora. Um erro, poderia ser, ou um milagre, não sabia, mas não queria saber. Apenas queria desfrutar do que estava vivendo no momento. E sem se dar conta, quando conseguiu sair de seus pensamentos, já havia chegado ao seu destino. Entrou em casa e em seguida se dirigiu ao quarto de Haruko, onde imaginou que Sora estaria. Mas ao chegar ali, não a viu.

"Mmm...Onde...?"

Foi ao seu quarto e como esperava, a encontrou ali, deitada na cama, deitada de lado. Parecia dormir. Yamato deixou a mala no chão e caminhou cuidadosamente até a cama, para não acordar Sora.. Colocou seu joelho na borda do colchão, apoiando seus braços na cama, se inclinou lentamente até ela, até que beijou sua buchecha com suavidade. Sora sorriu diante disso, abrindo seus olhos, surpreendendo Yamato.

"Achei que estava dormindo, por isso não fiz barulho..."- disse o homem.

Sora ampliou seu sorriso. "Não estava, apenas descansava um pouco, mas obrigado pela consideração."- disse, voltando-se para ficar deitada de costas.

Yamato a encheu de beijos, provocando um leve riso em sua mulher. Sora não podia evitar de pensar que Yamato era, em certas ocasiões, como uma criança. O loiro deteve seus beijos e deitou junto a Sora, acurralando-a em seu peito.

"Amanhão é o aniversário de Haruko."- disse Sora.

Yamato assintiu. "Terminarei tudo o que tenho que fazer no escritório para sair mais cedo."

"Faremos uma festa surpresa para ela."

"Sim...Mas quem a manterá ocupada?"

Sora o olhou sorridente de uma forma inocente. Yamato suspirou resignado, captando a mensagem perfeitamente.

"A levarei comigo para o trabalho."

"Obrigada."- disse, beijando sua face.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e um pequeno _terremoto_ entrou no quarto, jogando-se sobre os dois. Haruko sorriu amplamente, acomodando-se entre seus pais. E suas seguintes palavras fizeram com seu pai fechasse a cara e que sua mãe risse com vontade.

"Quero ver o Daichi."- pronunciou sua terna voz.

**--**** No dia seguinte. ****--**

Yamata, exatamente como havia prometido, levou Haruko com ele a seu trabalho. Seu chefe estava encantado, já que havia conhecido a menina quando esta era um bebê e ao vê-la ali, já maior, não pôde evitar de se alegrar. E ainda quando a pequena loira fez estragos atrás de estragos na central da NASA que havia ali no Japão, o homem maior não podia se irritar com ela. O que Yamato agradecia profundamente, já que imaginava a conta que teria que pagar pelo estrago de sua filha. Afortunadamente, Yamato terminou a tempo tudo o que tinha que fazer, estava na hora de ir para casa; e se virou para Haruko que estava brincando com seu ursinho de pelúcia.

"Muito bem, é hora de irmos, cielito."- disse Yamato, recolhendo suas coisas.

Haruko deu um salto , descendo da cadeira em que estava."Sim!"

Yamato pegou a mão de sua filha e saiu do escritório, se despediu de todos e se disculpou com seu chefe, apesar de que este lhe insistiu que não se preocupasse pelo que a menina fez. E se encaminharam a sua casa. Ao chegar ali, Haruko levou uma grande surpresa. Abraçou seu pai e logo correu para abraçar sua mãe. Todos seus amiguinhos estavam ali ( que, no momento, eram apenas os filhos dos digiescolhidos), juntos com seus pais; para celebrar seu tão ansiado aniversário.

Todos os digiescolhidos estavam presentes.

Taichi e Mimi Yagami, junto com seu filho maior, Daichi ( que tinha a idade de Haruko, sendo apenas alguns meses mais velho que ela), e seu filho mais novo, Touma ( que era dois anos mais novo que seu irmão); eles tinham planejado se casar dois anos depois de seus melhores amigos ( Yamato e Sora), mas tiveram que adiantar a data ao saberem que Mimi estava grávida, por isso se casaram um ano antes do previsto.

Takeru e Hikari Takaishi, junto com seus filhos, os gêmeos, Tenchi e Hikaru, de dois anos e meio; eles, igual aos Yagami, tiveram que se casar porque Hikari engravidou, com a diferença que a grávidez coincidiu com a data que tinham previsto para o casamento e não tiveram que fazer nenhuma modificação.

Ken e Miyako Ichijouji, com sua filha mais velha, Minami de sete anos e seu filho mais novo, Osamu de quatro anos; eles foram os primeiros a se casar e fizeram muito cedo ( dezoito e dezenove anos), logo que os pais de Miyako souberam que sua filha estava grávida e, ainda que no começo sua vida era muito difícil, com a ajuda de seus amigos conseguiram seguir adiante.

Daisuke era o único que estava casado e não tinha filhos até o momento, mas não tinha presa, ainda haveria tempo para isso, era o que sempre dizia; além do mais estava casado há apenas um ano, sua esposa era uma companheira que tevce durante a universidade, seu nome era Kumiko.

E quanto aos outros; Iori estava comprometido com uma jovem chamada Yuka, com a qual planejava se casar dentro de um ano, quando ela terminar seu estudos; Jyou também estava comprometido, com uma jovem chamada Keiko, mas estes ainda não tinham uma data para o casamento; e Koushirou apenas tinha uma namorada misteriosa que nenhum dos digiescolhidos sabia quem era.

"Feliz aniversário, Haruko!"- disse uma das crianças, era moreno e tinha um cabelo espetado, não era necessário ser um genio para saber que era filho de Taichi, era sua cópia exata.

"Obrigado, Daichi."- disse a pequena loira.

Logo disso as crianças foram brincar no jardim dos fundos, seus pais os seguindo lentamente.

Estava demias dizer que os adultos felicitaram o casal Ishida por estar novamente juntos e sem problemas._Como sempre deveria ser_, lhes haviam dito. Os comentários não se esperaram; Taichi lhes disse que havia sido uma estúpida decisão haver pensado no divórcio, que essa não era a solução dos problemas. Aquele sermão chegou diretamente a Sora. Mas claro, Yamato não ficou sem um sermão também; e Mimi se encarregou disso, dizendo-lhe que como foi possível que ele não fizesse nada para evitar que aqueles problemas saissem do controle, como haviam feito. Ambos, Yamato e Sora, apeans podiam sorrir trsitemente; sabiam perfeitamente que com seus amigos não se podia discutir. E logo de uma série de sermão e mais, voltaram toda sua atenção aos seus respectivos filhos.

O grupo seguiu falando dos dias de sua adolescência animadamente e comentando o quanto alguns haviam mudado para melhor. Com toda aquela comoção: os sermões, as lembranças de sua adolescência e a festa de aniversário; tanto Yamato como Sora esqueceram de dar aos seus amigos a boa notíca que tinham.


	6. O Presente Perfeito

A tarde seguiu avançando e, finalmente, chegou a hora de abrir os presentes. Todos se encontravam na sala da residência Ishida, vendo a aniversariante abrir seus presentes. Foi só então que as mulheres com exceção de Sora, notaram algo estranho na menina. Haruko parecia abrir os presentes só por abrir, como se o fizesse mais por obrigação do que outra coisa. Os abria, os via um momento, sorria, agradecendo educadamente a quem a tinha presenteado e seguia com o próximo. Sora estava junto a sua filha, dando ocasionais comentários de um ou outro presente, fazendo que a pequena sorrisse mais.

Miyako e Hikari se aproximaram de Mimi lentamente, para não chamar a atenção e foram para um lado com ela, afastando-a de Taichi para falar sem que ele escutasse.

"Oye, Mimi..."- disse Miyako.

"Sim, diga?"- respondeu esta, sem tirar a vista da pequena menina loira.

"Não acha que Haruko está agindo um pouco, não sei, estranho?...Digo, não deveria estar mais entusiasmada com seus presentes, como a maioria das crianças?"- disse Miyako, olhando a menina de lado.

Mimi assintiu levemente. "Agora que mencionou, sim, acho que está pouco entusiasmada. E age de forma muito educada, é verdade que sempre foi assim, mas...é muito. É como se estivesse abrindo os presentes porque deve fazer no lugar de querer fazer. "- disse.

Hikari assintiu. "Bom, vejamos o que está acontecendo..."- disse e se aproximou da pequena, agachando-se até ficar quase a sua altura. "O que está acontecendo Haruko? Não te vejo muito animada."- lhe disse ternamente.

O resto dos adultos prestaram muita atenção ao que Hikari havia perguntado a menina, curiosos para saber a resposa dela e o porquê da tão estranha pergunta.

Haruko a olhou com uma expressão de absoluta confusão, enfeitada com um lindo sorriso. "Ah?"- disse.

Hikari sorriu diante da ingenuidade de sua sobrinha. "Não gostou dos seus presentes?"- voltou a perguntar.

Agora sim que todos, não familiarizados com o que pensava fazer Hikari, estavam confusos. O que a havia levado a perguntar isso? E por que a pequena Haruko não ia estar contente com seus presentes, se era quase tudo o que ela havia pedido (não sutilmente) ? Todos queriam fazer essa pergunta, mas foi Takeru que a formulou.

O loiro mais novo se aproximou de sua esposa. "Por que está perguntando isso a Haruko, Hikari? Claro que ela gostou dos presentes..."- disse, voltando-se para sua sobrinha. "Não é verdade?"

"Claro que eu gostei, gostei muito."- disse Haruko, começando a suspeitar de seus tios.

Yamato, notando q inquietude de sua filha se propôs a falar, mas foi detido antes de pronunciar uma palavra. Sora, que havia levantando, pôs uma de suas mãos no braço de seu marido fazendo que este a olhasse e logo negou ligeiramente com a cabeça. Os homens (exceto Yamato) haviam notado que apenas Hikari, Mimi e Miyako insistiam em saber o que se passava com a menina, coisa que não entendia, já que para eles, a menina não podia estar melhor.

"Está vendo, Hikari, a Haruko gostou de seus presentes, assim não tem que..."- começou a falar Takeru, mas foi interrompido.

"Então, por que não está mais emocionada com seus novos brinquedos? Digo, te demos todo o que pediu, quer dizer, quase tudo o que pediu."- disse Mimi.

"Mimi, princesa, não continue..."- disse Taichi.

"Mas..."

"Meninas, Taichi tem razão, será melhor que parem com esse interrogatório."- disse Daisuke.

Todos assintiram.

Yamato se aproximou mais de Sora. "Tem certeza que não quer que eu interfira?"- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sora assintiu. "Sim. Ela pode se virar sozinha."- respondeu, logo o olhou sorridente. "Além do mais, se pode com seus interrogatórios, poderá com o das meninas, não?"

"Sim, tem razão."

Enquanto os outros seguiam discutindo o comportamento das mulheres, Haruko apenas esperava por uma oportundade de falar.

"Mas não acreitam que deveria estar um pouco mais emocionada, como qualquer outra criança?"- disse Miyako.

"Mas Haruko não é como qualquer criança."- devolveu Ken.

"É verdade, partindo da base que tem o carácter de Yamato, ela é especial."- comentou Taichi, tratando de por um humor a situação, mas apenas recebeu um olhar severo de seu melhor amigo. "É verdade."- lhe disse.

"Sim, mas, agora que penso, as meninas tem razão, Haruko deveria estar mais emocionada, já que nunca se comportou assim, tão tranquila quando abria seus presentes."- disse Iori.

Todos voltaram-se a vê-lo, pensando no que ele havia dito (menos as meninas). Inclusive Yamato e Sora tinham que estar de acordo com ele, sua filha sempre era muito entusiasmada na hora de abrir os presentes, fosse ou não seu aniversário. Yamato começou a duvidar se realmente devia permanecer a margem da situação, mas quando olhou Sora, vendo-a sorrir em direção a sua filha, decidiu que faria o que lhe havia dito. Os outros olharam a pequena, esperando uma resposta.

Haruko, vendo sua oportunidade de falar, decidiu dar sua resposta a pergunta formulada por sua tia Mimi. "O que acontece é que eu já tenho o melhor presente do mundo."- disse alegremente.

Isso definitivamente chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive dos pequenos. O que era esse melhor presente do mundo que Haruko tinha? Yamato também tinha curiosidade ao que se referia sua filha, além do mais não entendia porque sua esposa apenas sorria diante de cada pergunta que seus amigos faziam a menina e diante cada resposta que ela dava.

"O melhor?"- perguntou Hikari, acreditando que, talvez, sua sobrinha havia exagerado um pouco, enquanto se levantava lentamente.

"Sim, tia Hikari. Meu papai e minha mamãe me deram o melhor presente do mundo. Não há nada neste mundo que se possa comparar."- disse a pequena.

Yamato ficou realmente surpreso diante da resposta de sua filha. O melhor? Mas se eles não lhe haviam dado nada ainda, já que não tiveram tempo com toda essa confusão que havia ocorrido. Então, a que se referia sua filha? Se agachou um pouco até sua adorada esposa.

"Sora...Por acaso você deu algum presente a Haruko? Porque eu não lembro de ter lhe dado nada."- sussurrou suficientemente forte para que apenas ela escutasse.

"Não lhe dei nada."- respondeu ela, no mesmo tom de voz.

"Então, o que...?"

"Apenas preste atenção."- interrompeu Sora.

Yamato apenas assintiu, ainda mais confuso.

Os outros, por sua parte, já entendiam a que se devia o comportamento tão tranquilo da menina e era obvio. Seus pais, novamente, lhe dera, o melhor presente para ela, como acontecia em cada aniversário e em cada natal.Claro, agora tudo se encaixava em seu lugar. Taichi e Takeru riram, ligeiramente e, não querendo deixar a pequena conversa ali e desejando irritar o loiro mais velho por um momento, decidiram perguntar algo que ambos tinham em mente. Se aproximaram da menina, agachando-se para ficar a sua altura.

"Muito bem, Haruko, linda...Que estravagância seu pai comprou desta vez, hein?"- perguntou Taichi.

Haruko olhou Taichi, não compreendendo a que se referia. "O que me comprou?"- disse.

"Sim. Por acaso foi esse carro a baterias que viu há algum tempo na televisão ou foi algo mais caro?"- disse Takeru, sorrindo.

"Hey..."- protestou Yamato.

Todos começaram a rir com vontade, inclusive Sora não pode evitar rir, já que todos sabiam perfeitamente como era Yamato quando se tratava de sua filha; sempre lhe comprava o melhor, que também resultava ser o mais caro. Mas o que disse a pequena fez com que todos parassem de rir.

"Não me comprou nada."- disse seriamente, uma seriedade que lhes fez recordar Yamato.

Isso os pegou totalmente de surpresa, menos ao casal Ishida, que obviamente sabiam ao que se referia a menina, posto que eles ainda não tinham lhe comprado seu presente, mas isso era precisamente o que deixava Yamato ainda mais confuso.

"Nada?"- perguntou Miyako.

Haruko negou com a cabeça. "Não. O que me deram não se compra..."- disse, fazendo uma pausa.

Yamato viu nisso uma oportunidade de interferir. "Pessoal, já é suficiente o interrogatório, deixem-a tranquila para que possa ir brincar."- disse.

Sora, novamente, lhe sorriu, negando suavemente com sua cabeça. "Não, está bem, Yamato. Deixe que responda, confie em mim."- disse.

"Muito bem..,"

Até esse momento, os adultos acreditavam que Haruko se referia a reconciliaçào de seus pais, já que isso não se comprava...além do mais a Sra. Takenouchi havia mencionado que ela havia dito a pequena o que havia acontecido entre seus pais por acidente. Por tanto isso era a única coisa que lhes veio a mente. Sem demora, o que disse Haruko logo, deixou todos os presentes desconcertados, com excessão de Sora, que parecia saber exatamente o que pensava sua filha.

"...Acho."- disse duvidosa.

"Acha?"- perguntou Taichi.

Haruko assintiu."Sim, acho...que o que meu papai e minha mamãe me deram não se compra, mas...não sei."- disse.

"Haruko, preciosa... O que te deram, então?"- perguntou Mimi.

Haruko sorriu amplamente e só então, Yamto compreendeu qual era o presente misterioso e ele também sorriu.

"Um irmãozinho."- disse a pequena Ishida alegremente.

'Certo...Então era isso' pensou Yamato, olhando de lado sua mulher, que ao parecer, sabia desde o início a resposta de sua filha. 'Terei que lhe perguntar logo.'

Os outros ficaram gelados, sem mover um só musculo, olhando-a. As crianças olharam seus pais, não compreendendo porque de um momento para outro ficaram calados, não que lhes preocupasse, apenas achavam estranho.

Haruko se voltou a seus pais. "Mamãe, Papai."- disse, fazendo com que seus pais se voltassem até ela. "Podemos ir brincar lá fora?"

"Claro, princesa."- disse Sora.

"E tenham cuidade com os gêmos e com Touma."- acrescentou Yamato antes que as crianças fossem brincar.

"Não se preocupe, tio Yamato, eu cuidarei dos gêmeos."- disse Minami, tomando a mão de Tenchi e Hikaru.

"E eu me ocuparei do meu irmão."- disse Daichi, pegando a mão de Touma.

E em seguida, as crianças saíram. Yamato esperou um momento e se inclinou até Sora. "Vai se instalar o caos."- lhe sussurrou.

Sora apenas assintiu, antecipando o que viria. E assim como o loiro havia previsto, estalou-se o caos e um grito se escutou por toda a casa.

"O QUEHHHH?!"

**--**

Havia passado um bom tempo desde do choque inicial e eles estavam sentados na sala, bebendo um pouco.

"Céus, amigo, é incrível, ainda me custa acreditar...Grávida."- comentou Taichi, tendo os demais de acordo."Bom, façamos um brinde."- disse, levantando seu copo.

Todos o imitaram.

"Por Sora e e seu futuro bebê."- disse o moreno.

"Saúde!"- recebeu em coro.

Momentos antes, depois da resposta da menina, a comoção não esperou e as felicitações começaram a cair para o matrimônio Ishida mais rápido que quando cai a chuva. Era de esperar que Taichi, Daisuke e Takeru aproveitassem isto para abrir uma das garrafas de vinho mais caras que Yamato tinha em uma pequena adega em casa, dizendo que esse tipo de notícias mereciam uma celebração e que devido a importância dessa celebração, _tinham _ que abrir _essa_ garrafa de vinho: seu Dom Melchor, Cabernet Sauvignon, dois mil e quatro, e Concha e Tora; seu vinho de importação, o mesmo que havia pedido a Akira que o enviasse da América do Sul, enquanto visitava o Chile, pelo qual teve que pagar muito dinheiro, um dos melhores vinhos de importação que tinha aquele remoto país...O mesmo que estavam bebendo agora.

Yamato observou seu copo de vinho detenidamente, como se ela estivesse se afastando dele. É verdade que a gravidez de Sora era algo para festejar, pelo menos para ele, mas não era uma desculpa para que seu irmão e seus amigos aproveitassem para pegar seus melhores vinhos. Suspirou resignado. E pensar que havia pensado que uma garrafa de Champagne seria suficiente. Que ingênuo de sua parte. Sora notou seu comportamente melancólico e sorriu tristemente.

"Alegre-se, Yamato, só será essa garrafa. E sei que Akira não se importará de te enviar outra."- lhe disse, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça sobre aquele forte e imponente ombro. "Além do mais, você tinha pensado em comemorar minha gravidez, depois de tudo."- acrescentou.

Yamato voltou a suspirar, apoiando sua cabeça sobre a de sua mulher. "Sim, mas eu tinha em mente uma cena agradável, uma garrafa de champagne...nós dois _a sós_..."- disse com resignação. "Eles não estavam em meus planos...E, definitivamente, minha garrafa de vinho Dom Melchor, Cabernet Sauvignon, dois mil e quatro, tão pouco."- acrescentou um pouco irritado, olhando os culpados daquele atentado.

"Eu sei, mas não se irrite."- lhe disse Sora, beijando-o suavemente.

"Não, não vou me irritar, apenas estou um pouco chateado, mas passará."- respondeu Yamato, dando-lhe um terno beijo em seus lábios.

"Oye, Yamato!"- Taichi lhe chamou, fazendo com que seu amigo o olhasse. "Excelente vinho, devo admitir, tem bom gosto para essas coisas."- disse sorrindo.

Yamato levantou uma sombrancelha ligeiramente. "Tenho bom gosto para tudo, Taichi...Além do mais, te recomendo que desfrute, porque esse será o último que provará da minha adega."- disse tranquilamente.

Todos começaram a rir, em especial Daisuke e Takeru, mas o que disse Yamato logo fez com que os risos se prolongassem e que esses dois (Daisuke e Takeru) deixassem de rir, colocando a mesma expressão que Taichi.

"Também dizia por vocês...Daisuke...Takeru..."

"Oh, vamos, Yamato..."- protestou Daisuke.

"Sim, irmão, é natural que quisessemos festejar uma ocasião como está. O bebê será meu sobrinho depois de tudo."- disse Takeru.

"O que acontece é que seu irmão, é muito pão-duro, planejava festejar a ocasião com apenas uma garrafa de champagne. Ou estou enganado, Yamato?"- disse Taichi, olhando de forma desafiante ao loiro.

Yamato lhe devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

"Muito bem, já é suficiente. Sente-se Taichi."- disse Mimi, puxando seu marido até tê-lo sentado ao seu lado.

Os outros agradeceram silenciosamente a Mimi por acalmar seu marido, já que eles veriam as típicas brigas deles regresarem neste momento.

"A propósito, Sora."- disse Hikari, chamando a atenção de todo."Foi sua grávidez a razão de sua reconciliação?"- perguntou.

Se fez um silêncio imediatamente, todos esperando a resposta do casal. Foi Yamato que falou, rompendo o silêncio.

"Não..."- disse, atraindo todos os olhares até ele. "E para dizer a verdade, eu não tinha nem idéia sobre a grávidez quando lhe pedi outra oportunidade...Soube horas depois...muitas horas depois."

"Isso é bom."- disse Miyako.

Começaram a, novamente, recordar seus anos de juventude, suas aventuras no Digimundo, recordade piadas que viveram naquele estranho lugar; falavam animadamente. Apenas Sora se encontrava um pouco distante da conversa, ria em ocasiões, quando alguém mencionava uma das tantas loucuras que os ex-líderes dos digiescolhidos haviam feito durante suas estadias no digimundo; mas sua mente estava ainda na conversa anterior.

E é que, se não fosse por Yamato chegar aquela noite em casa dizendo que _precisavam conversar_, ela jámais teria considerado a opção de falar com os loiro a respeito da grávidez, por nenhum motivo, já que havia pensado que isso só seria um _inconveniente_ mais para Yamato ( posto que ela dava por assumido que Yamato queria o divórcio); mas... mas, afortunadamente, as coisas não resultaram como ela havia imaginado...Resultaram ser muito melhor.

"Está acontecendo algo, Sora?"- perguntou Yamato de repente, tirando sua mulher de seu pequeno tranze.

Sora negou levemente com a cabeça, mostrando um terno sorriso. "Não, nada de que se preocupar."- disse. 'Agora já não há nada com que se preocupar...' pensou, acariciando seu ventre.

A conversa seguiu e, antes de que os antigos digiescolhidos imaginassem, já era muito tarde. Assim, um a um se foi retirando, sendo os solteiros os primeiros a irem. Os outros se foram depois. O casal Ishida os acompanhou a saída para se despedir e logo depois de um comentário bastante curioso (e engraçado) de Daisuke, que expressou abertamente que _Queria ter filhos e os queria ter logo_, o grupo se foi.

"Acha que Daisuke disse isso de verdade?"- perguntou Yamato, enquanto entravam novamente em casa.

"Sim...Depois de tudo, Daisuke jámais disse algo sem ter uma boa razão."- respondeu a ruiva, começando a arrumar e limpar os restos da pequena festa que haviam feito.

Yamato ajudou a sua adorada a limpar."Tem razão...Ainda que a maioria dessas razões sejam bastante estúpidas."- comentou, logo depois.

O casal observou divertido como sua filha descia apressadamente a escada, apenas para correr até a sala e jogar-se sobre o sofá mais perto da televisão. Ato seguido, pegou o controle remoto, ligando a tv e ali ficou. Tanto Yamato como Sora poderam notar que sua pequenina estava a um passo de se render ao sono, mas seguia relutando, por motivos que eles desconheciam.

Yamato voltou-se a ruiva."A propósito Sora...Por que não me deixou interferir quando o pessoal começou a interrogar Haruko?"- perguntou, com a curiosidade já quase o comendo por dentro.

Sora mostrou um sorriso que dizia algo como _Eu sei algo que você não_ e se limitou a responder. "Porque não me pareceu necessário."- disse simplesmente.

Yamato a observou de maneira perspicaz e logo compreendeu a situação. "Você já sabia sua resposta."- disse.

Sora ampliou seu sorriso e assintiu, olhando a sua filha fugasmente. "Sim, me disse na casa da praia, enquanto você estava tomando banho."

O loiro apenas assintiu. 'Assim que é o presente perfeito...'

Logo depois de uns minutos ele sorriu sedutoramente, quase de forma arrogante, uma arrogância encantadora, claro. Sora não percebeu isso, até que o viu caminhar em sua direção com uma sacola cheia de lixo nas mão, não imaginou o motivo daquele repentino sorriso, sorriso que não via desde que se casaram (e que a havia hipnotizado quando eram jovens, coisa que não havia mudado); observou como Yamato se aproximou dela (coisa que tinha que acontecer, já que o loiro se dirigia a cozinho e ela se encontrava perto desse lugar) muito lentamente, quase como se se tratasse de um leão aproximando-se de sua presa, detendo-se brevemente junto a ela, o suficiente para sussurrar-lhe algo no ouvido. E o que ouviude seu marido, lhe fez ruborizar-se rápida e profundamente, como se fosse uma adolescente de quinze anos. Ato seguido, o loiro seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha, deixando uma Sora incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquelas palavras sussurradas. Sora soube em seguida que o calor de sua face não iria tão rápido. A insinuação e o tom sedutor e sugerente de Yamato não passaram despercebidos por ela, nunca passavam...

"_Pois...deveriamos dar-lhe mais seguidamente esses _**presentesperfeitos**_...não acha, Sora?"_

A ruiva se voltou lentamente a ver sua filha. A menina já estava dormindo tranquilamente.

**--**

Yamato suspirou de forma quase impercepitível. Oh quanto havia sentido saudade dessa linda vista que lhe proporcionava a janela de sua casa, mais preciso, a janela de seu quarto. Mas mais importante ainda, quanto havia sentido falta de seu lar. Apesar de parecer, diante da vista de outras pessoas, estar observando detenidamente a linda paisagem de Odaiba que se podia apreciar da janela de seu quarto, isso era a última coisa em que podia se concentrar.

Fazia algumas horas que Sora e ele haviam ido deitar, já que estavam esgotados depois de sua pequena reunião com seus amigos e a festa de sua pequena Haruko, e ambos tinham coisas importantes para fazer no dia seguinte ou, melhor dito, dentro de algumas horas. Desde que se deitaram o deus Morfeu parecia não querer fazer seu trabalho com ele e pô-lo a dormir, já que, diferente de sua adorada esposa, que havia se rendido ao sono no momento que em pôs sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, ele não havia pregado um olho. Simplesmente não podia dormir, estava com insônia. E, depois de muitas voltas na cama, tratando inultimente dormir, e observar Sora dormir, decidiu se levantar e observar a linda paisagem que lhe oferecia sua cidade natal. Mas quando se aproximou da janela, começou a pensar na pergunta que sua cunhada havia feito.

Foi a grávidez a razão de sua reconciliação?

Bom, a resposta era mais que obvia, essa não havia sido a razão de sua reconciliação, mas sem dúvida lhe teria dado mais confiança na hora de esclarecer as coisas com Sora, ainda assim, não se queixava, as coisas no final haviam saído bem...melhor do que esperava.

Sentiu um movimento provindo da cama, mas não se moveu, não achou necessário. Escutou atentamente como Sora se mexia até ficar sentada sobre a cama, para logo levantar-se. A escutou caminhar com lentidão até ele, até ficar atrás de suas costas e em seguida, quase de forma involuntária, Yamato se voltou, ficando de frente a ruiva, no momento em que esta se abraçou a ele, rodeando-o o pescoço com seus braços. Yamato correspondeu o gesto, passando seus braços ao redor de sua fina cintura. O loiro esperou que ela falasse.

Sora soltou um suspiro de satisfação e logo falou tranquilamente, o sono ainda presente em sua voz. "Até que horas pretende ficar acordado?"- perguntou com suavidade, abraçando-o mais, apoiando sua cabeça sobre seu forte peito.

Yamato a trouxe para mais perto dele, começando a acariciar suavemente suas costas. "Não sei, mas...para dizer a verdade, não tenho sono..."- disse com o mesmo tom suave que ela falou.

"Mmm...Mas eu sim tenho sono...muito sono..."- disse Sora, fechando seus olhos.

"Então não deveria ter levantado..."- disse."Lamento se te acordei..."- acrescentou, sorrindo sem graça.

Sora levantou seu rosto um pouco, abrindo seus olhos e sorriu de uma forma que Yamato pareceu muito adorável para ser verdade; aproximou seus lábios em seu ouvido um pouco. "Não foi você que me acordou...apenas senti um pouco de frio, por isso acordei..."- lhe sussurrou.

Yamato sorriu novamente. "Entendido...Bom, vai deitar de novo, pegarei mais um cobertor para que não sentas frio."- disse.

Sora sorriu levemente, seu marido não havia captado a mensagem. "Não quero mais um cobertor..."-disse.

"Por que não?"- perguntou o loiro confuso.

"Porque não é isso que eu quero..."

"O que você quer então?"

Sora sorriu ainda mais, soltou um pequeno bocejo, o sono voltando a se fazer notável. "Você..."- murmurou. "Quero você, não mais um cobertor...Quero que você me dê calor, quero que você me abrace, quero...te sentir ao meu lado..."

Yamato sorriu, sabia que sua mulher acabaria dormindo a qualquer momento, e para mediar a situação, decidiu que a proposta de Sora era muito mais tentadora e aconchegante que seguir olhando a paisagem.

"Será como você quizer, mi Cielo..."- murmorou, pegando-a em seus braços.

Como resposta, Sora se acurralou mais a ele, Yamato caminhou até a cama e, com muito cuidade, colocou Sora sobre esta, logo se acomodou ao seu lado, abraçando-a possessivamente. A ruiva se acurralou mais a ele e em seguida se abandonou ao reino de Morfeu. Yamato passou as horas seguintes cuidando do sono de Sora, acariciando seu cabelo, observando-a dormir. E apenas quando faltava uma hora para amanhecer, pôde conciliar o sono.

**--**** Tempos depois. ****--**

Yamato levantou sua vista de sua mesa, vendo o relógio que estava na parede, este indicava quatro da tarde em ponto. Suspirou pesadamente. Havia passado as últimas quatro horas revisando as informações das últimas viagens que se haviam feito que seu chefe lhe havia dado no dia anterior quando se preparava para ir. E só agora, depois de revisá-los completamente pela segundo vez para se assegurar de que não houvesse erros, se deu o luxo de descansar um pouco, sem demora ainda devia enviá-los, mas isso podia esperar.

Saiu do pequeno escritório que havia construido no há muito, dirigindo-se até seu quarto. E pensar que teria que remodelar a casa novamente, depois de tudo, sua filha merecia um quarto próprio, assim como também o pequeno que estava a caminho. Esperava que fosse menino, ainda que outra menina não o chatearia tão pouco. Sora e ele haviam decidido que o sexo do bebê, uma vez mais, fosso surpresa, já que isso apenas aumentava a emoção do momento. Sorriu ternamente. Pensando que enquanto o bebê nascesse saudável, não importava se era menino ou menina. Ainda que ele quisesse que fosse um menino...

'Ainda que ter outra menina igual seria lindo...Ainda assim...'deixou sua mente vagar.

Esse tipo de pensamentos ocupavam sua mente desde o instante em que sua adorada Sora lhe havia dito que estava grávida...de novo. Jámais imaginou que sua família crescesse ainda mais depois do nascimento de sua filha, mas bom...É como diziam por aí: Um propõe, Deus dipõe.

Entrou cuidadosamente em seu, agora, muito amplo quarto. Caminhou silenciosamente até a figura de sua esposa, que estava deitada, dando-o, no momento, as costas. Ao passar junto a janela que dava à sacada, viu uma pequena figura correndo no jardim dos fundos de sua residência, sorriu, sabia perfeitamente quem era. Seguiu seu caminho até sua Sora, até um gato faria mais barulho que ele, não que isso importasse agora de qualquer maneira, já que desde que Sora havia entrado no último mês de gestação, tinha o sono mais pesado que Taichi e Daisuke juntos, e _isso era muito_. Sorriu divertido enquanto sentava com delicadeza sobre a cama, junto a ruiva. A observou. Definitivamente, a vida não podia ser mais perfeita para ele.

'Bom, talvez não _perfeita_, mas não me queixo...' pensou com satisfaçào, soltando um pequeno riso, que apenas se pronunciou ao ver Sora murmurar algo em seu sonho e voltar-se sobre a cama até ficar deitada de costas.

Estava consciente de que seu casamento não era _perfeito_ em todos os sentidos da palavra, mas...que casamento era?  
Além do mais, e apesar de todas as penúrias que viveram juntos, estavam seguro que, se o oferecessem, jámais mudaria nada do que haviam vivido. Sora soltou um suspiro e Yamato sorriu amplamente, mostrando um amor infinito por ela, esticou sua mão e acariciou suavemente seu ventre, sentindo como o bebê que estava lá dentro respondia aquilo golpeando contra as paredes que o rodeavam. Yamato sorriu ainda mais.

De repente, escutou um alegre riso provim do jardim e, não muito tempo depois, escutou um choro, que conhecia muito bem, calando o riso. E logo, houve um silêncio, e soube imediamente o que veria se se aproximasse da janela. Yamato se inclinou, beijando os lábios de Sora e logo desceu seus lábios ao ventre desta, beijando-o também. Se pôs de pé e caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a, para ver uma cena que já havia se acostumado e que se repetia desde quatro anos.

Ali fora se encontrava sua filha, Haruko, de agora dez anos, ajoelhado junto ao seu irmão pequeno, Akiko, que tinha apenas cinco anos. A menina acariciava ternamente uma ferida que o pequeno tinha feito ao cair, a mesma ternura com que sua mãe tinha quando um dos dois se encontravam nestas circunstâncias. O pequeno ruivo de olhos castanhos já havia parado de chorar, mas ainda soluçava, ainda que se notava que sua irmã havia feito um excelente trabalho acalmando-o.

A primeira vez que viu essa cena, Akiko tinha um ano e havia aprendido a andar, o pequeno havia caído numa tentativa de correr e antes que ele ou sua esposa pudessem fazer algo, Haruko já estava junto ao seu irmão consolando-o.

Yamato sorriu ao ver que, uma vez mais, Haruko havia conseguido acalmar o pequeno Akiko. Os observou enquanto seus pequenos voltavam a brincar, até que uma suave voz o tirou de sua vista.

"Yamato...".

O aludido se voltou até Sora, encontrando-a sentada sobre a cama, sorrindo adoravelmente."Alguma vez te disse que é adorável?"- lhe perguntou caminhando até ela.

Sora ampliou seu sorriso. "Sim...acho que sim."- disse.

Yamato a ajudou a ficar de pé e ambos caminharam até a sacada do quarto (outra das remodelações que havia feito o loiro). Uma vez detiveram seus passos, Yamato abraçou Sora imediatamente pela cintura. Observaram em silêncio seus filhos, até que o loiro rompeu o silêncio.

"Sabe, Sora?"- disse suavemente, fazendo que a ruiva o olhasse por seu ombro. "Gostei muito o resultado do problema que tivemos há uns anos, ainda que haveria gostado mais se nós não tivessemos sufrido tanto."- sussurrou.

Sora assintiu levement. "Também gostei do resultado e acho que o sufrimento foi necessário...Além do mais, como dizem por aí, do sofrimento também se vive."

Yamato a olhou seriamente uns segundos e logo lhe deu seu sorriso mais encantador. "Te amo, Sora"- disse simplesmente.

Sora o olhou e lhe devolveu o gesto. "Eu também te amo, Yamato."- e lhe beijou.

Um beijo terno, doce e cheio de amor.

"Yamato."- disse a ruiva ao terminar o beijo.

"Sim"

"Estou com fome."- e sorriu.

Yamato riu levemente diante disso e a voltou a beijar.

Oh, sim. Sua vida, pelo menos para ele, não podia ser mais perfeita.

Ainda assim, seguia pensando que preferia que seu terceiro bebê fosse menino...Ou melhor menina?

Fim!!

**--**

**It's not that I can't live without you**

_Não é que eu não possa viver sem ti._

**It's just that I don't even want to try**

_É só que não quero nem tentar_

**Every night I dream about you**

_Cada noite sonho contigo_

**Ever since the day we said goodbye**

_Desde o dia que dissemos adeus_

**If I wasn't such a fool**

_Se não fosse tão idiota_

**Right now I'd be holding you**

_Neste momento estaria te abraçando_

**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**

_Não há nada que não faria_

**Baby if I only knew**

_Baby, se eu soubesse_

**The words to say**

_As palavras para dizer_

**The road to take**

_O caminho que tomar_

**To find a way back to your heart**

_Para encontrar uma forma de voltar ao seu coração_

**What can I do**

_O que posso fazer_

**To get to you**

_Para chegar em você_

**And find a way back to your heart**

_E encontrar uma forma de voltar ao seu coração_

**I don't know how it got so crazy**

_Não sei como chegei ser tão louco_

**But I'll do anything to set things right**

_Mas farei o que seja para deixar as coisas bem _

**'Cause your love is so amazing**

_Porque seu amor é tão maravilhoso_

**Baby you're the best thing in my life**

_Baby, você é a melhor coisa em minha vida_

**Let me prove my love is real**

_Deixe-me provar que meu amor é real_

**And make you feel the way I feel**

_E te fazer sentir como eu me sinto _

**I promise I would give the world**

_Prometo que daria o mundo_

**If only you would tell me girl**

_Se apenas me dissesse, menina_

**Give me one more chance, to give my love to you**

_Me dê uma oportunidade mais, para te dar meu amor_

**'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do,**

_Porque ninguém sobre a terra te ama como eu amo _

**Tell me**

_Diga-me_

**I'd turn back time**

_Voltaria no tempo_

**To make you mine**

_Para te fazer minha_

**And find a way back to your heart**

_E encontrar uma forma de votlar ao seu coração_

**I beg and plead**

_Rogo e suplico_

**Fall to my knees**

_Caio de joelhos_

**To find a way back to your heart**

_Para encontrar uma forma de voltar ao seu coração_

**These arms of mine**

_Estes meus braços _

**Are open wide**

_Estão abertos _

**From now until the end of time**

_Desde agora até o final dos tempos _

**You are my world**

_Você é meu mundo _

**What can I do?**

_O que posso fazer?_

**This heart of mine belongs to you**

_Esse meu coração te pertence._


End file.
